You're the One I Truly Love
by DaggerLy
Summary: Face it: life isn't fair; and this is no exception for Sora. With the new school year starting, Sora finds himself competing to win over Kairi's heart when the new kid, Riku, comes to town.[AU; SK]
1. BOOK I: Misfortune: New School Year

_I don't know why I dream about you day after day,  
I'm too nervous to speak to you, too nervous to say,  
everything that I've been thinking. Should those words remain lost?  
I'm a loser going after a popular girl without cost.  
I'll take a chance and hope that I'm who you're thinking of.  
I'll use all my courage to tell you,"You're the one I truly love."_

_-Poem by **aliasfan**_

* * *

**You're the One I Truly Love**  
Chapter I:  
_Misfortune: New School Year_

**Book I:_ Loving Her_**

_

* * *

_

_( Point of View: Sora )_

Kairi.

Wow. What can I say? I love her. I pratically_ worship_ the girl.  
Had a crush on her since, maybe, fifth grade. And you know what? I'm in high school now. How sad is that?

Yeah, you're probably wondering why I don't have the guts to ask her out. Well, I honestly tried—really!—but a lot of things happened, such as: getting washed away from the river of the Kairi-fans; the bell rings when I try talking to her; being yelled at by Mrs. Moon (I'll explain later); and...well, you get the point. I am _not_ looking forward to school—which starts tomorrow. Life sucks. Really, really, really sucks.  
I'm such a loser.

You know what else is sad? I only have a few friends. Yeah. Here's some of them:  
Selphie: one of the crazi—er, happiest girls, I know. She's really cheerful. I mean, she's always in a happy mood no matter how badly she gets treated.  
There's Wakka, the guy with the weird hair-style. He's real athletic (unlike me)...the best Blitzball player out there, besides Tidus—this one, other popular guy.  
Expecting more? That's all the friends I_ have_, really.

Kairi has a bunch of friends; but I think her best friend is a girl named Yuffie. Yuffie is freaky, in a way, because she's always wearing ninja-like clothing. She, too, is a happy girl— always in a happy mood. She's really hyper, chattering all the time. She's talked to me a couple of times, but only to get some gum from me (Winterfresh, most of the time).

One of the other reasons why I'm not looking forward to school is...Mrs. Moon, a.k.a Moonzilla. She's my evil science teacher that gives us loads of homework. And you know what else? She can't pronounce simple words like 'to'! She says "Go to-oo-ooo the principal's office!" Well, she CAN pronounce it but she says it in a weird way. And she's always spelling simple words wrong, like "Creates"! She spelled it "Creets"! That's not even CLOSE to "Creates"!

I turned and glanced at my alarm clock, which was near my empty desk. _10:48 P.M_. NOO. How could time go so fast? Maybe it's just my imagination... I shook my head. Oh well. Better get some sleep...

I closed my eyes and I was fast alseep...

-

When I looked out the car window, everything was covered with water. Stupid rain. Isighed while I continued to stare out the window. I was getting closer to the stupid school, Destiny Academy—and if you're wondering what our school mascot is, it's a platypus. You know what that is? A water mammal with a bill like a duck's and a tail like a beaver.  
I_ seriously_ didn't want to go to school.

"Ughhhh...Mom, I feel sick..." I moaned. Mom was in the front seat, driving.

"Sora, I know when you lie or not, and you are definately lying," she replied back, with a look on her face that read,"Hah-You-Think-You-Could-Fool-Me-Again?"

"Really! I'm—", **cough,**"—not lying!" I faked. As we stopped at a red light, Mom threw a glare at me as I quickly looked back through the window. Same old, crappy school. Same old sign that said,"Destiny Academy: Home of the Platypus." Same old group surrounded by Kairi.

I choked.

_Kairi_ was out there.

"Wow! That sounded real! But I'm still not falling for your tricks," Mom exclaimed, and she pulled to the side of the curb. I sighed and quickly said goodbye. I slowly walked to the school entrance, hoping that Kairi would notice me. Kairi looked at me for a moment and started to walk towards me.

"Hiya!" She yelled to me (I think).

Oh no...Oh no...Oh no...What do I say? Why is she talking to me? I started to get nervous and my heart was pounding like hell.

"Aren't you gonna say 'Hi!' back to me? If you're not, then I won't ask you to be my boyfriend!" Kairi said, slyly. She walked closer, with a smile forming on her face, and leaned towards me, planting a kiss on my cheek.

**RRRRIIINNNNGGGG**

"W-what?" My eyes shot open. I fell off my bed and slammed my hand on my clock. Damn, it was only a dream... Crap, it's 6:57...Better get ready for school...

I picked up the blankets on the floor and made the bed. I ran downstairs and went to the kitchen. I saw my mom cooking breakfast. I didn't feel like eating though.

"Morning!" Mom said cheerfully.

I didn't reply and I then sat down on a chair, groaning.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I looked up at her and said,"School. Another year of school."

"Aww, it's okay. I'm sure this year will be really_ super duper_ fun!"

Oh, _God_. That sounded gay."Sure...whatever..."

She placed a plate of eggs in front of me. I looked down at the plate with a tired look on my face and not knowing my mom was staring at me. I sighed again and looked up. My mom quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone. I looked out of the window and saw a sign which said "HOUSE SOLD" with red paint. Wonder who's moving in to that house.

"Hey Sora! We're leaving soon!" I heard my mom yell from upstairs. I got up from the table and went outside to our car. Looking up at the sky, I wondered: Will this year be as lonely as last year?...I hope not...

I heard running inside the house and the front door flew opened. "Let's GO!" Mom grinned.

We were in the car. I looked sadly out the window and banged my head on it until my school came to view. My mom drove to the side of the street and dropped me off.

"Bye..."

I walked toward the school entrance until I suddenly heard the two sounds that would ruin my whole entire life at school:

**HONK HONK.** "Bye, Sora Sweetie! Be good in school!...Oh! And have a SUPER fun day!" My mom yelled—really, _really _loudly, from the car. I mean, she was so loud, the whole school must've heard! No..the whole neighborhood!

Before I knew it, everybody was staring at me— in ALL directions...including Kairi. Kairi was akinda far,although the distance seemed VERY near. She giggled slightly and continued to talk to her friends, and soon, everybody else started talking, as if nothing has even happened. "Phew," I said to myself. "Wait a mintute...what if they're talking about _me_?"

"HEEEEEEEYY!" A voice hollored behind me. I instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

"Hey, Selphie...hey, you didn't see what just happened, did you?"

"Nopers, I didn't see, but I heard! All the way from riigghhhttt there!" Selphie replied, pointing to her house, which was a few blocks away from school. Damn. Damn. Damn. Did Mom have to be THAT loud?

I sheepishly looked down at the pavement.

"Awww, it's okay! Maybe something else will happen today!"

By that, she meant, "Maybe something embarrassing will happen to another kid...a-a-aand you'll be old news!" But that hardly ever happens.

I sighed and we walked into the school to get our schedules. I was also praying that I didn't get the teachers I hated.

I read my paper:

_...Period One  
Mrs. Gourilla - GEOMETRY; 032  
...Period Two  
Mr. Sephiroth - HISTORY; 025  
...Period Three  
Ms. Lionhart - ENGLISH; 020  
...Period Four  
Mrs. Moon - SCIENCE; 019 _(I. Hate. Her.)  
_...Period Five  
Mr. Guado - PHYSICAL EDUCATION; 036  
...Period Six  
Ms. Heartsilly - DRAMA; 006_

"Damn. I have Mrs. Moon as my science teacher again!" I moaned. This day has got to be the worst day ever.

"I have her too!" Selphie said happily; Figures,Selphie was "Mrs. Moon's favorite student."

"I can't believe you, Selphie! You actually think she's a nice teacher? She's—"

"Soooo nice!" Selphie interrupted.

"Right_...-**cough**hellnosheisn't**cough**._-"

Selphie glared at me and smiled. "Heeeeyyyy...I wonder what KAIRI's classes are..."

"Shut. Up!" I said blushing, and Selphie's smile grew wider. "Anyway, Selph, Mrs. Moon is the stupidest teacher I ever met! Remember the time she—"

"Hey! What are you guys do-ooo-ooo-ing? " A voice said behind me. My eyes grew wide opened as I turned closer and saw...**her.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Reviews are apprieciated xD. You're wasting your time if you write a flame, for I won't care.

A big thanks to **Zanisha **for suggesting the elective, and **Aliasfan** for the poem (I love it!).

Disclaimer: I own the fic, but not the characters in _Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy_.


	2. Unlucky: Classes

**XxXxXxXxX  
You're the One I Truly Love**  
_ChApTeR II:_  
Unlucky: Classes

**Book I:** **_Loving Her_**  
**XxXxXxXxX**

(Sora's PoV)

There, I almost had a heart attack.  
There, I almost died.  
There, I was in shock. _Total _shock.

Mrs. Moon stood before Selphie and me, her hands on her hips and a huge smile across her lips.

"H-Hi!" I said as I smiled nervously. "We were talking about, you know, how we were so happy when we found out you're gonna be our science teacher..._again_..."

Mrs.Moon grinned and turned to Selphie. "Hello-oh-oh, Selphie!" She turned to me. "Hi...Selphie's friend."

My eye twitched. I was in her class last year, and for God's sakes, she doesn't even know my NAME! Mrs. Moon turned to leave, and Selphie gave her a quick wave.

A sigh escaped from my lips as I wiped my forehead. "I...I can't believe she believed me!" I exclaimed.

Selphie giggled and said,"Heehee! She doesn't remember your name!"

"I told you she was stupid. But nooo, you kept—"

"Hey, man!" a voice said behind me.

"'Sup, Wakka!" I said, turning around. Wakka had the same weird looking hair style, and unsurprisingly, held a Blitzball in his hands.

"Were you guys just talking to Moonzilla?" Wakka asked in a nervous tone. He tossed the Blitzball in the air, and then he spun the Blitzball on his index finger.

"Sure did!" Selphie replied. "Hey...what did you just call her? Meanie!" Wakka and I rolled our eyes. Selphie glanced at her pink Minnie Mouse watch on her right hand.

"Oh I gotta go...do something! See ya!" Selphie said quickly, and ran down the hallway. We just stared at her until she was gone from eyes' view, and then there was silence when she was no longer visible. For a minute or so, we just looked blankly at the hallway, waiting for each other to say something, until Wakka finally broke the silence.

"So, man, uh...what class do you have first?"

"Geometry with Mrs. Gor-il-la." I replied. Mrs. Gourilla's name was really pronounced 'Goo-ril-la', but everybody pronounces it as 'Gorilla'. Mrs. Gourilla doesn't hear very well anyway. There's a rumor that she's deaf. Which may be true.

"I heard she's strict, ya?"

"I know, me too."

**RIIINNNGG**

I looked up at the clock on the wall_. 8:00_. Class starts now. The doors bursted open and the halls were getting crowded with a river of students, all hurrying to their classrooms. I was being washed away, trying to swim my way towards the right direction.

"Man, I gotta go, ya? See ya later!" Wakka yelled—I barely heard him—and pushed through the 'river.'

I sighed as I made my way to class. Upon arriving, I noticed a lot of familiar people were in the classroom. I saw Yuffie Kisaragi, who sat in the front of the classroom...and_ Kairi_...I turned red and walked toward the back until I felt somebody grab my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Hey! What do—Oh! Selphie!" I blurted out, turning around. Selphie grinned and pushed me toward the second row of tables, behind Kairi. In seconds, girls were all surrouding me! "Selphie! What do you think you're doing?" I turned around and looked at the back of the room, where all the guys were sitting.

"Helping you get noticed, Silly!" Selphie said and sat on the table to my right. Right when I was about to get up from my desk, Mrs. Gourilla came in.

"Good morning. I am Mrs. Gourilla. Welcome to a new year of school!" Mrs. Gourilla greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gor-il-la!" Everybody said, pretending to be cheerful.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mrs. Gourilla yelled, cupping her hands behind her ears.

"WE SAID, GOOD MORNING, MRS. GOR-IL-LA!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"We only yelled becau—"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"WE SAID, WE'RE ONLY YELLI—"

"STOP YELLING!"

Everybody fell silent. It was no use and no point to try to 'talk' to her back.

"Okay, the first thing I will teach you are angles. Angles are..." Mrs. Gourilla said, looking through her math book in her hands. Nobody was paying attention, since everybody already learned about angles in Elementary School. I glanced at Selphie,who was leaning toward Kairi, whispering something into her ear. I couldn't hear since the room was so loud and she was whispering, so I leaned closer to Selphie to try to hear what she was saying. What...What if she's telling Kairi...that I like her...! I leaned closer and—

"Sora, I know you are surrounded by many girls, and I'm sure you're beginning to like them, but you can talk to them later and have your 'private time' alone later," Mrs. Gourilla said, glaring at me.

My face turned red from embarrassment. I slumped in my chair and saw Kairi turned around and stare at me.Is she looking at ME?I slid lower in my chair. Kairi laughed slightly and turned back around. Mrs. Gourilla continued 'teaching' while everybody continued to stare at me. Well, at least I was getting noticed. Selphie looked at me and grinned. Time passed and Mrs. Gourilla contined to talk about angles while everybody talked and daydreamed.

Some school year.

**RIIIINNNGGGGG**

The bell rang. Our next class was about to start.

"AHHH! THE BELL IS SO LOUD! STOP RINGING! AHHHH!" Mrs. Gourilla yelled, covering her ears with her hands. I looked at her and grinned evilly. Everybody got up and left the classroom. I was the only one in the class. Selphie waited outside for me. I walked toward Mrs. Gourilla and yelled,

"BYE, MRS. GOR-IL-LA! HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE DAY!"

"STOP YELLING!" Mrs. Gourilla said, and covered her ears again. I quickly left and saw Selphie. She was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Revenge?"

"Heh, yeah," I replied.

"You've changed, Sora," Selphie said, giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Heehee, who knows."

"Hey...what were you telling Kairi in class?"

Selphie winked and said, "Top secret!" and strolled away. Top secret? Why didn't she tell me?I started to run to Selph, who started to walk faster, ignoring my calls to her. Finally, I caught up with her.

"Selphie! Come on, tell me what you said!"

"No," Selphie replied firmly. I looked at her in surprise. For once, she sounded a little **serious**. I gave up and just went to my locker, put away my books, and pulled outmy History Book. I slammed my locker shut. Why was Selphie acting like that back then? I felt a little angry, actually. Suddenly, I felt a hand,or something like that, poke me on my shoulder. I sighed and said,"What is it now, Selphie?" and I turned around. I gasped and saw that it wasn't Selphie...It was...**Yuffie.**

"Hiya...uh..." Yuffie said, tapping her foot.

"Sora?" I said, thinking that she was thinking about my name.

"Yeah! Sora! That was it! I knew it!" and she put her fist in the air, as if she just won some kind of a competition or something. "Oh yeah! Sora, is it really true that you like...her?"

My eyes grew wide as she said that. Did Selphie tell her about me liking Kairi? I'M GOING TO KILL SELPHIE. Really, I AM!

"Uh...who?" I lied.

"You know!"

"No, really, I don't."

"Ugh. I'm talking about you and Selphie! Are you guys, like, boyfriend girlfriend?"

I choked and coughed a little when she said that. "No! We're just friends!"

Yuffie cocked her head a little. "Sooo...you're not dating each other..."

"Right."

"Then why were you leaning towards her in Geometry class? Hm? Hm? HM!"

"...Uh..I was trying to listen to what she was saying to Kairi..."

Yuffie grinned and said,"Ooooh! So you like Kairi!"

"No I don't!"

"I won't tell." Yuffie winked and ran off. I bet she's gonna tell Kairi right now. Why does all this crap happen to me? WHY? I grabbed my History book and walked to our next class. The room was very...dark and there were a lot of weird objects in the room. On one wall was some sort of sword with blood on it...Suddenly, I felt a hand tug me down in the chair.

"Yuffie! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yuffie just winked and sat behind me.

"Yo, Kairi! Sit over here!" Yuffie yelled. Oh crap, she's in this class, too? Kairi came over and sat in the chair next to me, since there were no other seats to sit in.

"Hi, I'm Kairi," Kairi said to me, smiling.

I stuttered out,"H-Hi, I'm—"

"Good morning class...I am Mr. Sephiroth, but you can call me the Almighty One!" A person said in front of the room. I was guessing he was the teacher.

"That was a joke," He said, slighty annoyed.

"Ha..ha..ha..." The class said, pretending to laugh.

"_Stupid mortals_...Anyway,class, toda—"

"MR.SEPHIROTH!" A high pitched voice yelled from outside the class.

A fustrated sigh came out of the teacher's mouth. He rubbed his temples together with both his fingers. "What is it that you want, Nidia?"

"You forgot to introduce me!" Nidia said, coming into the classroom with a bright smile.

"This is Nidia. Blah blah blah blah..."

I didn't pay attention anymore. What was the point? I see his mouth moving but all I could hear is 'Blah Blah blah.'

"Blah blah blah blah." Mr. Sephiroth continued.

"Pssstt.." I heard a whisper. I turned to see Yuffie looking at me. "Talk to her!" Yuffie whispered, pointing to Kairi.

"What do I say?" I whispered back.

"I don't know! Just say 'Hi' or something!"

"Blah blah blah blah," Mr. Sephiroth continued, he was writing something on the board.

"I already said 'Hi'!" I hissed.

"Well, then, say—"

"Psstt...I can hear you Sora,Yuffie." Mr. Sephiroth whispered to us, but loud enough so everybody could hear. Crap, does everybody want to ruin my life? Yuffie and I slumped in our chairs. Mr. Sephiroth glared at us and then continued the 'lesson.'

Time just seemed to fly by. It would if you were embarrassed multiple times in front of your crush on the same day.

**RIIIINNNGGGGG**

Next class...Science with Mrs. Moon—A.K.A Moonzilla. I shuddered at the thought. I walked to my locker and saw Wakka waiting next to it.

"Hey, what's happening, man," Wakka greeted me.

I frowned and said,"My next class is science."

"Mine too."

"Well, at least we're not with Yuffie. I already got embarrassedthree times today."

"Three?"

I nodded and Wakka started laughing. "Some friend you are," I mumbled.

Wakka grinned. "Was Kairi in your class?"

I could pratically feel myself turning red. "Yeah..."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Uh...kind of." and I started walking to our class.

"Hey man! Wait for me!" and Wakka started to catch up. We walked to our next class, Science. Mrs. Moon sat on her desk, which had all of these weird little figurines and a picture of her.

"Good morning class. Mrs. Moon is your science teacher this year," Mrs. Moon said cheerfully. "Okay, turn your scince page to-ooo-ooo...page two hundred."

I looked around the room. In the back, was Selphie and Kairi! Kairi? No, Sora. You're not going to pay attention to them. I turned back and saw Wakka grinning at me. I rolled my eyes. Everybody in the class stopped paying attention to Moonzilla and started talking, really loud. I glanced at Moon and she kept on teaching the lesson!

"Geez, how stupid can she get?" I whispered to Wakka. Wakka grinned.

"Let's find out."

"Huh?"

Wakka raised his hand. I threw an eraser at his head. "Ow!"

"Are you crazy? She's not gonna fall for THAT trick again!"

"Well, let's find out, ya?"

"Ugh. Whatever."

Wakka raised his hand again.

"Yes, Whack-uh?" Mrs. Moon said. Wakka's eye slightly twitched.

"Uhh...can I feed the class pet?"

I bit my lip to try to prevent myself from laughing. We didn't even** HAVE** a class pet.

"Sure, Whack-uh." Mrs. Moon said and then continued on with the 'lesson.'

I couldn't help it. I started laughing, laughing so hard that I almost fell out of my seat. Wakka got up and walked over to the sink, where an empty cage sat. He then came back.

"Does that answer your question, man?" He said to me.

"Yeah," I replied. I felt a poke on my shoulder. The person behind me gave me a note, which said:

_Give this to Sora and Wakka!...Hey Sora,Wakka! Nice trick!...but you guys really need to think of new ones! Heehee!  
—Selph_

I handed the note to Wakka and as he read it, he grinned. I turned around and saw Selphie smiling at me..and so was Kairi.

**RIIIINNNGGGGG**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_To be continued..._


	3. Ponder: Can't get any Worse

***  
  
A/N:Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews ^_^ I'm so happy =P  
  
By the way, I decided to make Ms.Lionhart a Language Arts Teacher instead of English. (Er...even though thats the same thing O_O)  
  
I'm done. Go ahead and read =3  
  
***  
  
The bell rang and I quickly gathered all of my books. I walked to my locker...only to see Yuffie waiting around there.   
  
"Hey, Sora!" Yuffie hollored.   
  
"Ummm...hi..." I said. I still wasn't used to 'popular' people waiting and talking to me.  
  
"So, did you talk to her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kairi!" Yuffie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no...well, kind of..."  
  
"What do you mean by 'Kind of?'!"   
  
"I almost talked to her but the teacher interrupted."  
  
"Ohhhhhh...Oh yeah! Whats your next class?"  
  
"Ms. Lionhart's Language Arts class."  
  
"Coolie! Thats my next class too! Aa-and Kairi's too!"  
  
'Shes just like a second Selphie.' I thought.  
  
"Well, see ya!" Yuffie said quickly and ran off. I put away my science book and searched for my Language Arts book. It was no where to be seen. 'Hmm..thats weird.' I thought. 'Maybe I should look in Mrs.Moon's class and see if I left it there.'  
  
I ran to 'hell', as I call it, and walked to where I had sat. The book was right on the floor! (a/n:dont ask why he left a language arts book in a sceince class. i have no idea.) I looked up, to see Mrs.Moon looking at me.   
  
"What are you do-ooo-oooing here!?" Mrs. Moon asked.  
  
"Uh..I forgot one of my books here."  
  
"Okay. Grab it and go-oh-oh."  
  
I quickly grabbed the book and ran out. 'Phew.'  
  
I walked toward my next class and suddenly, I was knocked down on the floor. I was now on the floor and books were all scattered around me. 'Wait a minute.' I thought. 'I only had one book.. where did the other books come from?'  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" A voice said behind me. I instantly knew who that angelic voice had belong to. It belonged to Kairi.  
  
"Hey...you're the kid in almost all of my classes!" Kairi said, kneeling down to my level.   
  
"Uh..I,uh..I..uhhh..uhh..." I said, not knowing what words to say.   
  
'Come on, Sora, think! Say something cool! Say something cool!'  
  
"Uh...my bottom hurts." I said. 'You idiot! Nice going, wise guy.'  
  
Kairi giggled, a rather girlish giggle. My face was as red as her hair.  
  
"Umm...let me get that for you..." I said, gathering all of her scattered books.  
  
"Oh, no. Its okay, I'll get it myself." she replied and we reached for the same book, her hand on the book and my hand on top of hers. I quickly moved my hand away. I blushed again and gathered my books as she gathered hers.  
  
"Uh...sorry...about that." I said.  
  
"Its okay...hey! Whats your next class?"   
  
"Ms. Lionhart's langua--"  
  
"Thats my class too!"  
  
"Oh, really?"   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"O...kay..then..."  
  
"We could walk together, if you want." Kairi said, with a smile.   
  
"Umm...sure."  
  
And we walked together, silently, to Ms. Lionhart's class. We finally reached there and I opened the door, allowing Kairi to go in first. She smiled and walked in.   
  
"Excuse me, where have you two been!?" A voice boomed from the front of the classroom.  
  
"We...uh..." I said, not sure of what to say.  
  
"We stayed after for a little while in Mrs. Moon's class to get some, uh, help with homework!" Kairi quickly said.   
  
"Hmm...okay...well, have a seat. Quickly, please." The teacher replied.  
  
'Wow, she's a good liar.' I thought. I sat in a seat near the front of the room while Kairi sat in the back, where Yuffie was.  
  
"Class, sorry about the little interruption, we will now continue our lesson. Blah blah blah blah." Ms. Lionhart said. "Blah blah blah blah."  
  
(a/n:lol im putting 'blah blah blah' a lot. maybe its because thats what i hear from my teachers...*cough*)  
  
I started to daydream. It was about me...and Kairi. We were sitting together at a bench.   
  
(in the daydream)  
  
"Heehee, Sora."  
  
"Kairi..."  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Kairi..."  
  
"Sora, whats the capitol of Agrabah?"  
  
"Kairi..." I said, not realizing I had said that out loud.  
  
"SORA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" a voice boomed.  
  
I shook my head and realized that everybody's eyes were on my and laughing.   
  
"Now let me say that again, what is the capitol of Agrabah?" Ms. Lionhart said.   
  
"*cough* The capitol of Agrabah is--"  
  
"Kairi!" A voice whispered, and everybody started laughing.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH, CLASS!" Ms. Lionhart boomed. Everybody was now silent. I sank into my chair and turned around. Kairi was blushing, her face was bright red. When she realized that I was looking at her, she just smiled. 'I don't get it.' I said. 'I just embarressed her in front of the whole class and all she does is smile?'  
  
"Class, we will just pretend that never happened...now anyway, blah blah blah blah." Ms. Lionhart said, sounding a little nervous. "Blah blah blah.."  
  
Minutes passed and I just stayed quiet. I could tell people were still saying something under their breathes about me, which I'm sure was a bad thing.   
  
*RIIIINNNGGGGG*  
  
'Finally!' I thought. I quickly grabbed all of my stuff. I walked out of the classroom. It was a struggle to get back to my locker with all of those people crowded together in the hallways. I felt somebody poke me on my shoulder.   
  
"Hey..." I turned around. "Selphie."  
  
"Hiya!" Selphie replied back, with a grin.  
  
"Er...so what ar--"  
  
"Attention students." A high pitched girly voice said, in one of the speakers on the walls. "Drama Class will be in the cafeteria for today...due to...uh...problems."  
  
The voice belonged to Miss Strife, our principal.   
  
"Yuck. I don't wanna have drama class in a smelly cafeteria!" Selphie said, disgustingly. (a/n:is that a word? O_O)  
  
"Heh. Well, I'm not going to be in drama. I'm gonna try out for--"  
  
"Oh yes you are! Kairi's in that class too...so its the perfect chance to--"  
  
"But- but--"  
  
"Too bad. You're GOING be in drama class. Meet me at lunch! I'll sign ya up right now!" Selphie said, and she skipped down the halls. I sighed. I didn't want to be in drama class because, well, I'm not exactly the greatest actor here.   
  
(a/n:i know, you normally dont 'sign up' to be in drama class. o.o)  
  
"Yo!" A voice said behind me. It was Wakka.  
  
"Hey Wakka." I replied.   
  
"You goin' to lunch?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too...hey wheres Selphie, man?"  
  
"She went to sign me up for drama class..."  
  
Wakka bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Yo, brudda, you do know that you'r--"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Don't have to say it in front of me." I pouted. Wakka started to laugh.  
  
"HEEEEYYYYY!!!!!" I heard Selphie hollor. She ran to us and stopped to cacth her breath.  
  
"*pant* Hey!!! I told you to meet me at lunch!!!!" Selphie said, accusingly.  
  
"Well, I was abo--"   
  
"Hey Wakka! I signed you up for drama class too!"  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Wakka yelled.   
  
"I said, I sign--"  
  
"Man, why did you do that!?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be fun if all three of us was--"  
  
"But I didn't want to be in drama, ya? I wanted to be in...in something else!"  
  
"Too bad." Selphie said and stormed off. I started laughing at Wakka.  
  
"Shut up, man."  
  
We walked to the cafeteria and got our lunches. A man, who looked like he was around his 30's, walked passed us, holding a bag of Hot Cheetos. It was our janitor, Daniel G. Nobody really knew what the 'G' stood for. There was a rumour that it stood for 'Gourilla.'  
  
"Hey man, lets go sit over there." Wakka said, pointing to an empty table.  
  
After we ate, I went to my P.E class. (a/n:i was going to add more when it was lunch period, but i thought it would be too long)  
  
A man with...blue hair? stood in front of us.   
  
"Welcome, children. Uh-hee-hee-heee." He said, smiling. "I am Seymour Guado, your P.E teacher. Uh-hee-hee-heee." (a/n:i hate seymour from FFX. he annoys me and he laughs like winnie the pooh.)  
  
He lead us to the large green field. Mr.Guado held up a soccer ball up to his face. "We will be playing soccer, which I am sure you have all played before. Uh-hee-hee-hee."  
  
He divided us into two teams. I looked at my team and realized Kairi was in my team too! I gulped. I heard a whistle, which Mr.Guado had blown. The game begun. I raced to the ball but it had been kicked by another kid. I stood there, looking at who had kicked it. Kairi. I gazed at her, watching her every movement. She was running with the ball in front of her.   
  
"Sora!" She yelled, and kicked the ball to me.   
  
"Huh!?" I said, confused. The ball was hruling towards me. It was too late, I didn't react fast enough. The ball slammed into my face. I suddenly felt very dizzy and was spinning around.  
  
"I--I'm oo-kay. Uh-hee-hee-hee." I said and fell down.  
  
Everything was spinning. Everything was so blurry. Everything turned black...  
  
~~~  
  
(a/n:not so fast. im not ending the chapter yet xD)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on a bed in the school infirmacy. (a/n:*cough* i sorta...kinda...forgot the name of what its called O_O)  
  
"Sora?" I heard a voice. It belonged to Kairi. "Sora? You okay?"  
  
"Huh?" I said, rising up from the bed.  
  
"You're okay!"  
  
"Ugh...what happened?"  
  
"Umm..you see, we were playing soccer, right? Well, I had the ball and I was gonna pass it to you, because I thought you would get it. Well, I kinda aimed at the wrong place, so the ball slammed into your head...I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay... I'm feeling better, anyway..." I lied. 'Owwww...she kicks pretty hard...' I thought.  
  
Kairi smiled. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"School isn't over yet. You're still gonna have to go to your elective class."  
  
"Oh, right...drama..."  
  
"Oh! You're in drama too!?"  
  
"Yeah. I supose you're in it?"  
  
"Yeah! Lets go!" Kairi said, cheerfully. She got up and walked out, but then came back in the room. "Of course, you could still stay here if you're not feeling well. I could wait if yo--"  
  
"No, its okay, just go. I'll come."  
  
Kairi smiled and left. I got up and rubbed my forehead. 'Owwwwww...' I thought. I ran outside and caught up with Kairi, and we walked to the cafeteria, where drama class was.  
  
***  
  
Okay, NOW I'm ending it. Hope ya liked it :) Now repeat after me: I Will Review.  
  
Heehee.  
  
By the way, thanks to everybody who reviewed the other chapters ^-^  
  
Zanisha-I tried doing what you told me to do, but it doesn't say 'HTML document'...? Even though it didnt work, thanks for trying to help, anyway. ^_^ 


	4. Introduction: Drama Class

--------------  
  
**Author's Notes:**Hiya =D Thanks to everybody who reviewed - (special message/thanks at the end of the story :D) I'm so happy - I got about 17 reviews with only three chapters :D yay!  
  
Well, happy reading and dont forget to review...muahaha =P  
  
--------------  
  
Kairi and I arrived at the cafeteria. Everybody sat in a seat, looking at the front of the room. In the front of the room was a cheerful looking woman, who I guessed was the teacher.  
  
"Where were you two?" The woman asked, she sounded angry and worried at the same time. Kairi walked to her, handing her a note. The woman quickly scanned through the note and then nodded at Kairi.   
  
"Alright, have a seat." She said. Kairi sat in the front and I sat near Wakka, who was in the back of the room looking very grumpy. "I am Ms. Rinoa Heartsilly."   
  
"Hey, man, I'm bored to death, ya." Wakka whispered. "You?"  
  
I just shrugged.  
  
"Class, I'm thinking of doing a 'Romeo and Juliet' play for our school this year. What do you think of that?" Ms. Heartsilly said, exciteingly. Selphie, who was sitting next to Kairi, quickly turned around and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. 'There is no way that I'm going to participate for this play.' I thought.   
  
"The play will be next month or so and auditions will be in two weeks." Ms. Heartsilly said. "You can audition for whoever you want."  
  
"Hey, man. You goin' to participate in the play?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." I repied.  
  
"And if you don't want to participate," Ms. Heartsilly said. "I'm afraid I'll have to put you as whatever character is left...and I am sure that all 'good' characters will be chosen already."   
  
I gulped. 'Okay, maybe I WILL audition...'  
  
"Haha. Im still goin' to not audition, man." Wakka said, laughing a little. I looked at him and then at Ms. Heartsilly.  
  
"Oh, class, I have to run to the office to drop off something. I'll be right back." Ms. Heartsilly said, and ran out of the cafeteria. Everybody started talking once she left. Selphie got up from her chair and walked toward us.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Selphie said. She then looked at me. "Sora! I just got an idea! Maybe Kairi could be the Juliet and YOU be the--"  
  
"Romeo? SORA the ROMEO!?" Wakka said, with sarcasm and shock. Selphie glared at Wakka.  
  
"Yeah, thats right." Selphie said. "Why not? Its the perfect chance to ,uh, you know! To talk with Kairi!"  
  
"Huh!? What?!" I said. "We already talked."  
  
"Er, I mean for her to like you MORE!"   
  
"More?" Wakka and I said at the same time.   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Wakka and I looked at each other, and then back at Selphie.   
  
"Uh...but...I'm not sure I'll even get the part..." I said.  
  
"Well, you'll never know until you find out! Just tryout! Who knows? Maybe you'll get the part!"  
  
"Well...I guess I will..."  
  
"You serious?" Wakka asked. He was a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah...why not?" I said, grinning. 'Who knows...'  
  
"Great. Thats what I wanted to hear! See ya!" Selphie said, smiling, and ran off to her original seat. The doors of the cafeteria bursted opened and Ms. Heartsilly came in.  
  
"Sorry, class, for leaving for awhile." Ms. Heartsilly said, and she looked at the clock. "Oh! Schools almost over...I guess I'll dismiss you early. Well, go ahead and go home. Just don't forget auditions are in two weeks!"  
  
Everybody got up from their seats and left. I walked back to my locker and grabbed my backpack, which was loaded with books. I walked out of the school, waiting for my mom. 'Hopefully, she won't embarress me or anything...'  
  
A few minutes later, my mom had arrived. I got in the front seat and sighed.   
  
"So, how was your day?" My mom asked.  
  
"You want to know how my day was? Well, I got embarresed in front of the whole school in almost everyone of my classes, I have Mrs. Moon as my science teacher again and we have a ton of homework because of her, Mr. Sephiroth's assistant creeps me out with her high pitched voice, I think my language arts teacher hates me, Daniel G. is still eating hot cheetos, Selphie signed me up for drama class, Mr. Guado creeps me out with his 'Uh-hee-hee-hee' laugh, a ball was thrown very hard at my head by a girl a have a crush on, and we're doing a play called Romeo and Juliet in drama class and auditions are in two weeks. And...uh, well, thats how my day went." I replied.  
  
My mom was speechless. It was silent in the car for a little while.   
  
"Umm...That sounds like you had a lot of fun!" My mom said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Er...right..." I said. Well, I didn't know what to say.   
  
I could tell this year was going to be different than the other years. Yes, a whole lot different.  
  
--------------  
  
Bah :/ This chapter was real crappy and short. Sorry 'bout that. :( Theres not as much humor either :(  
  
Well, please review :) Okay, no flames please -; All ya have to do is clickeh the purple button thingy right below points to purple botton thingy   
  
Special Messages (this is for,like,everybody who reviewed =D):  
  
**Zanisha-**First of all, thanks for reviewing all of my chapters - Oh, when I click 'Save as', it just says 'Text Documents' and then 'All files' below it.  
  
**Zilly-**Thanks for your review :) Oh, I tried highlighting the text also, but that didnt work either. :( Btw, I like any type of story but I mostly like Romance/Humor (heehee, thats what this story is =P) I'll go read your story when ever I can   
  
**Aliasfan-** Thank you so much for your reviews and adding me to your favorites. I feel so happy - I -might- make Kairi on the cheerleading squad.  
  
**???()-** Thanks. Heehee. I told you I would put Daniel G. in the story! MUAHAHAHAHA! =P Lol, remember I thought you meant Selphie? n.n;  
  
**Lvkishugs-** Thanks for the reviews! I love all of your stories! :D Theyre great :D Hope you update soon with Me, Myself, and I. :3 thats a really good story nods   
  
**Lyphe-**Yay! Thankies for reviewing! I really like your story, Rollercoaster. Youre a better writer than me! Oh, and how do I save it as a web page?  
  
**Cyn()-**yay! you reviewed too! Thankehs very much!   
  
--------------  
  
Well, thats all. Sorry if you werent mentioned (told ya im lazy!) Dont forget to review...muahahaha!!! =P 


	5. Rival: The New Kid

--------------  
  
**Author's Notes:** Hiya! x) Thanks for all of the reviews!   
  
Cool! I could **bold**/_italic_/underline now! All you have to do is upload your document and then go to Quick Edit/Preview.  
  
Okay. Im done wasting your time. Go ahead and read....oh, and before I forget, this is Sora's PoV.  
  
--------------  
  
[4 days later...]  
  
"MOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" I yelled.   
  
"WAIT, HONEY!" I heard my mom yell from upstairs.  
  
I was late for school. I glanced at my watch on my right hand. 8:17 AM. I heard loud thumps coming from upstairs and then my mom appeared, running down stairs, tying her hair and eating toast at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie! Hurry, get in the car!" she quickly said, grabbing the car keys on the kitchen table and ran outside. I followed and got in the car, and soon, we were on the road.  
  
Normally, I wouldn't worry about being late for school, but this year is different than all of those other lonely years. This year was the year where I talked to Kairi for the first time. We've talked a lot ever since the first day of school...but I haven't been seeing Wakka and Selphie lately. _'They're probably just busy.'_ I thought. We finally arrived at Destiny Acedemy. I jumped out of the car and ran to the school entrance. I didn't even get a chance to say 'Good-bye' to my mom.  
  
I ran to the school entrance and I suddenly bumped into somebody. Wakka.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Wakka," I said.   
  
"Whatever, man." He said, and walked away._ 'Thats not like him...'_ I thought. I turned around and saw Kairi walking towards me.  
  
"Hey, Sora!" she said, cheerfully.   
  
"Oh, hi." I said. Its like this all the time now. I'm kinda used to talking to popular people now...  
  
"Have you heard? Theres gonna be a new kid coming here!" Kairi said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
_'I hope its not a guy...'_ I thought.  
  
"I heard its a guy with silver hair...can you believe it? Silver hair!" Kairi said, and started to laugh. _'Damn. A guy.'_  
  
"Yeah...heh heh heh...silver hair..." I said, pretending to laugh.  
  
_---RRIIINNNGGGG---  
_  
"Oh! We better get to class," Kairi said. "Come on!" and she started to run.   
  
"Huh!? Wait!" I said, running after her.  
  
"Heeehee. Hurry up, slowpoke!"  
  
I finally caught up with her and we walked into our class. Ms. Gourilla stood in the front of the room, with a smile. Beside her was a guy who had silver hair and aqua eyes. _'He must be the new kid...'_ I thought.   
  
"Good morning, class," Ms. Gourilla said. Nobody spoke. There was really no point, since she wouldn't hear us.  
  
"We have a new student today," Ms. Gourilla said, looking at the new kid. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" and she sat down in her chair by her desk.   
  
"My name is Riku," he said. "I moved here from a place called Tallow Cashton."   
  
I looked around the room. All of the guys seemed bored while the girls kept gazing at Riku, including Kairi and Selphie. 'Oh no.' I thought. _'What if Kairi is starting to like him!?...I have to do something...something to distract her...no, I shoudn't. Afterall, Riku WAS new...'_  
  
"Okay, Riku, you can now have a seat. Theres an empty seat by Miss Kairi in the back." Ms. Gourilla said. For once, it seemed like she could hear people. _'Noo.'_ I thought. _'Hes sitting next to Kairi!'_  
  
Riku sat in the seat and Kairi turned around. They started to whisper something in each other's ears. Kairi started to laugh. _'Man, I wonder what they're talking about...'_  
  
"Psssttt...Sora!" I heard a whisper to my right. It was Selphie. "Sora!"  
  
"What?" I replied.  
  
"The new guy's cute!" Selphie said, giggling. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Jealous?" Selphie asked, her eyes sparkling. I shook my head.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Selphie squinted her eyes and laughed. "Hahaha! You ARE jealous, aren'tcha!?"  
  
"Noooo, I'm not!"  
  
"Heehee, yes you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"   
  
"Are to!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TO!"  
  
"STOP YELLING!" Ms. Gourilla yelled, covering her ears. She then wrote something on the board. I glared at Selphie and whispered,"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!" she whispered back. Our arguement lasted until...  
  
_---RRIIINNNGGGG---_  
  
I quickly grabbed my things and walked out of the classroom immediately, before Selphie got a chance to say 'Are to!' Suddenly, I felt somebody poke me on my shoulder.  
  
"For the last time, Selphie, I am not--"  
  
"I'm not Selphie," The person said. I spun around to see that it was Riku.  
  
"Oh, sorry." I mumbled.  
  
"Hey, do you mind showing me around? Since I'm new and all..."   
  
"Umm..sure." I said. To be honest, I didn't really want to show him around, but I couldn't just say No. "Uh..so whats your next class?" I asked.  
  
"History class with Mr. Sephiroth."  
  
"Oh, thats my class too."   
  
We walked to History class. On the way, I showed Riku some of the things and talked about school crap. We walked inside the classroom. I sat in the front and Riku went in the back, next to Kairi. Suddenly, Yuffie came in the classroom. She walked towards me, but then saw Riku. She smiled with delight and sat in the empty seat next to him. Not that I like her or anything, but why did she sit next to Riku?   
  
"I believe with have a new student with us today." Mr. Sephiroth, who was in front of the class, said. "Riku, correct?"  
  
"Yeah." I heard Riku answer.   
  
"Glad to have you at our school. Now, blah blah blah..." Mr. Sephiroth said. He turned around and started to write something on the board. Everybody started to talk, rather loudly, in the class. I turned around, to see that Kairi and Yuffie were laughing. Riku started talking and that made them laugh even more. _'Grrrr...'_ I thought.   
  
"SILENCE!" Mr. Sephiroth yelled. The room was now silent, all you could hear was Mr. Sephiroth writing on the board. I sighed and turned around again. Riku, Kairi, and Yuffie were all whispering to each other.   
  
_---RRIIINNNGGGG---_  
  
I gathered all of my things and waited by the door for Riku, since he wanted me to show him around. To my surprise, he walked passed me with Kairi! He stopped in his tracks and turned around to me.   
  
"Oh Sora, Kairi's gonna show me around now..." he said, and walked away with Kairi. He turned his head around and smirked. _'Why that son of a...'_   
  
"Hey Sora!" Yuffie said, cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hey Yuffie," I replied. Yuffie looked behind me and saw Riku and Kairi.  
  
"Hey! Don't let Riku steal her!"  
  
"And how do I do that?"   
  
"I got the perfect plan!"  
  
"You have a plan already?"  
  
"Er...no. But I wanted to say that!" Yuffie said, and started to laugh. I walked away from her and to my locker.   
  
"Hey!" Yuffie hollored. "I'll think of a plan for you!"  
  
"Ok, whatever!" I hollored back. I sighed. Yuffie then skipped through the hallways.  
  
[Yuffie's PoV]  
  
_'Lalalalalalaaaa! I'm gonna think of a plan! A plan for Sora! Lalalalaa!'_ I sang in my head._ 'Lalalaala--oof!'_ Suddenly, some kid bumped my shoulder and I nearly fell over.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're--Oh, hi..." I said. I realized that the kid was Riku.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he said, and he walked away.   
  
"Riku! Wait up!" I heard a yell. Kairi.  
  
"Hey Kair--" I greeted, but she ran right passed me._ 'What the hell..?'_ I thought. She ran and cuaght up with Riku and they started talking.   
  
"I need to think of a plan fast." I said to myself, out loud.   
  
_---Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring---_  
  
_'Thats not the bell...'_ I looked across the hallway. A cellphone was ringing.   
  
I smiled and said, "I think I finally got a plan..."   
  
--------------  
  
**A/N:** Chapter is over. Sorry it was sorta short. The next one will a lot longer...but I wont be able to update until the weekends because of school. Oh, and Im changing the auditions to -two- weeks. Sorry about that x.X;   
  
Well, please review :3 


	6. Hell: Confused, Hurt, and Accused

------------  
  
**Author's Notes:**Hiya! Hallelujah! I guess this chapter wasn't coming on the weekends, afterall! :D  
-celebrates and dances- WOO! I'm done with testing at school and we don't have a lot of homework!!! WOOOHOOO! o.o;

By the way, for some reason, my stupid computer won't let me send reviews... :/ grrr...

Thanks for all the reviews - Special messages are at the end of the story :)  
  
This is now Sora's PoV...well...  
Enjoy! :D  
  
------------

I leaned against my locker, looking up at the ceiling. I don't know why, but I was suddenly thinking about the auditions.   
  
_'Will Riku be in drama class?'  
  
'Will he audition for Romeo?'  
  
'Will I get the part as Romeo?'  
  
'If I do get the part, will I be a good actor?'  
  
'Will Kairi like me again?'_  
  
So many questions, not even one answer. I sighed. Suddenly, I saw visions in my mind...visions of my past...  
  
_"I am the ghost of Christmas future!" the boy said in front of me, dressed in a dark coat. My heart pounded faster...and faster...and faster.  
  
"Uh..I...uh..." I said. 'What were the words?' I thought. I looked at the audience.  
  
Thousands...no, millions...were watching me. Me. My heart pounded even faster. The boy in front of me looked at me as if to say 'Say your lines!'  
  
"Uh..." I said, I still didn't know the words. 'What were the damn words....'  
  
"Uh...bahumbug?"   
  
And everybody started to laugh. The boy in front of me. The audience.  
Everybody..._  
  
That all happened years ago. We were doing a play called 'A Christmas Carol' for my whole school. I was the main character, Scrooge. You see, whenever I get really nervous, I suddenly forget the lines. All of them. Its like I didn't practice at all or anything. But that was the past, right? So maybe...just maybe, it'll be different.   
  
"SORAAAAAAAA!!!" A screamed through the hallways. "SORAAAA!!!"  
  
"SOR--"  
  
"I'm not deaf, Yuffie!" I said. Yuffie stood in front of me, smiling.  
  
"I know! I'm not stupid!" She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I got a plan!"  
  
I raised one of my eyebrows. "A plan? Already?"  
  
Yuffie's smile grew wider. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, so what is it?"   
  
"I can't tell you now...not right here. Its gonna be top secret. I already told Selphie and Wakka. I call it Operation:Get-Sora-with-Kairi-instead-of-Riku-using-a-cellphone also known as: O:G-S-W-K-I-O-R-U-A-C!"  
  
"Ummm...okay..."  
  
"I'll tell you about O:G-S-W-K-I-O-R-U-A-C later...er...at lunch or something!"  
  
"Okay...hey, can't we just call it something...uh...shorter?"  
  
"No, because theres already a shorter name! I already told you its O:G-S-W-K-I-O-R-U-A-C!"  
  
"Why can't we just call it...Yuffie's Plan? Or something?"  
  
"Hey...thats a GREAT name! I'll go tell Selphie and Wakka!"  
  
Yuffie skipped down the hallways until she was no longer in sight.   
  
**[Selphie's PoV]**  
  
"Wakka?" I asked.Wakka, who was drinking from the drinking fountain, stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you think we should be helping Sora with O:G-S-W-K-I-O-R-U-A-C? I mean, all he does is spend time with Kairi! He hardly even talks to us a lot anymore!" I said. I felt a bit angry at Sora for always talking to Kairi. Not that I'm jealous, but he should at least stop talking to her and talk to us! His true friends! The ones that hung out with him, talked to him, and, well, the ones that were his only friends in these past few years!   
  
"Ya, we should. Afterall, he is our friend, ya? He's always..." Wakka said, but paused for a second. "Wait a minute, he's never helped us out when we needed help, man!"  
  
"Exactly," I replied. It was true. When we needed help, Sora would just say 'I dunno.' or 'Uhhh....'  
  
"But still..." Wakka said. "We should still help him out, ya..."  
  
I glared at Wakka and then looked at the ground.   
  
"SEEEELLLLPPPPHHHIIEEEE!" I heard a scream yell out. "WAKKKAAAAA!!!"  
  
_'Yuffie. Wow, shes loud...'_  
  
Yuffie ran up to us and stopped to catch her breath. She looked up at us and grinned.  
  
"GUYS! I got a new name for O:G-S-W-K-I-O-R-U-A-C! Its...uh...what was the name?...uh..." she said, putting a finger on her chin and looking up at the ceiling. "Uh..."  
  
"Well...?" I said.  
  
"Uh...Well, I forgot the name, but its AWESOME!" She said. "Sora thought of it! Anyway, we're gonna talking about it at lunch!"  
  
"Okay," I said. I tried to sound as happy as I could.   
  
"Great! Well, gotta go!" Yuffie said, and ran back down the hallways.   
  
"She really seems like this plan's gonna work," I said to Wakka.  
  
"Do you think it will work, man?" Wakka replied.  
  
"No."  
  
**[Sora's PoV]**

**[Lunch]**(a/n:im skipping ms.lionharts class, sorry. it is now lunch in this scene)  
  
I got my lunch tray and walked outside. I looked around, hoping to find an empty bench. I saw Yuffie waving at me, she was was sitting next to Wakka and Selphie.  
  
"Sora! Over here!" Yuffie yelled, waving. I walked toward their bench and sat down.   
  
"Okay! We will now discuss O:G-S-W-K-I-O-R-U-A-C!...er...i mean...." Yuffie said.   
  
"Yuffie's plan?" I said for her.   
  
"Yeah!" She said, sounding excited.  
  
"Wait a minute, THATS the name? Yuffie's Plan?" I heard Selphie said. Her tone was sad and depressed, or that was what I thought.   
  
"Yeah!" Yuffie repeated. "Don'tcha like the name? Its sooo cool!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever," Selphie snapped, and turned away.  
  
I glared at Selphie and said, "Geez, what is up with--"   
  
But then I saw Wakka and Yuffie glare at me. I saw Wakka mouthing 'I'll tell you later, ya.'  
  
I nodded. _'Wonder whats up with her...'_  
  
"ANYWAY, the things required for this is: A cellphone, Sora, and...well, thats all!" Yuffie said. "Once we get the cellphone, I'll give it to Sora, right? Then, when Kairi and Riku are alone in the hallway, alone and talking, Sora will get his cellphone and pretend to break up with his girlfriend. Oh, and--"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend." I said.  
  
"I know, so Selphie's gonna pretend to be your girlfriend. Anyway, I--"  
  
"WHAT!?" Selphie and I yelled at the same time.  
  
"Aw, come on guys! We're only pretending! Just for one day!" Yuffie said, grinning. I sighed and Selphie crossed her arms.  
  
"Okay," Yuffie continued. "So, Sora will pretend to break up with Selph. Oh, Sora, you're gonna have to say it loud enough for them to hear ya. Any questions?"  
  
Wakka raised his hand, as if he were a student in a classroom.  
  
"Yes, Wakka?"  
  
"Uh..I don't get it, man," he said.  
  
"Too bad," Yuffie said. "Any other questions?"  
  
Wakka raised his hand again.  
  
"Yes, Wakka?"  
  
"Uh..what do I do?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Yuffie replied. Wakka frowned.   
  
"Any other questions?" Yuffie asked.   
  
Wakka raised his hand, once again. Yuffie just ignored Wakka. Wakka waved his hands in front of Yuffie.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Uh...nevermind." he said.   
  
"Okay," Yuffie said, slightly annoyed. "Soo...this will all be done tomorrow. I'm the one who'll get the cellphone."  
  
"Ummm...when are we gonna do it?" I asked.  
  
"I said tomorrow." Yuffie replied.  
  
"No, I meant when, like at what period and time."  
  
"Ohhhh...Uh...I dunno. Whenever Kairi and Riku talk to each other in the hallways tomorrow."  
  
After lunch, we went to our next classes. Once again, I saw Kairi and Riku walking together and talking. I glared at Riku. Riku noticed me glaring at him. You know what he did? He reached out and grabbed Kairi's hand, and held it. It seemed like Kairi didn't mind. _'Why that little asshole...'_   
Finally, it was P.E. _'I hope Riku's not in this class...'_  
But he was. He was standing with Kairi, and holding her hand...  
  
"Okay, class." Mr. Guado, who was in the front, said. "Today, we will play Basketball. Uh-hee-hee-hee."  
  
We were divided into two groups. I looked around. _'I hope Riku's not in my team...'_  
  
But he was, and so was Kairi. We heard the whistle, which Mr. Guado had whistled. The game begun.  
  
Riku snatched the ball from a kid and began to run toward the basket, but he was surrounded by the other team.  
  
"Riku! Give the ball to me!" I yelled. I was right next to him. He ignored me and threw the ball over to Kairi, who was farther away. Kairi caught the ball and scored. Our team won, and P.E was over. Most people left, but I stayed...and so did Riku.  
  
"Riku, why didn't you give the ball to me!?" I asked, angrily. He ignored me again! I had enough. I walked over to Riku and threw my fist over to his face, but to my surprise, he 'caught' my hand and gripped it tight, really tight. I winced in pain. He was stronger than me and he then began to twist my hand...and then, he let go. He glared at me, and walked away. He had such a strong grip of it, I thought my hand was broken! Thankfully, it wasn't.  
  
"Sora!" I heard a voice yell...Kairi?  
  
"Sora!" She said again, she sounded very angry. She came to me and slapped me on the face. It didn't really hurt physicly, but mentally.(a/n:it hurt his feelings) "How could you do that to Riku? He's new!"  
  
"What!? Do what!?" I asked.   
  
"He said you punched him!"  
  
"What!? No I didn't!" I said. I was confused. I didn't even punch him!  
  
Kairi glared at me and said, "Are you telling the truth!?"  
  
"Yes! I swear I didn't!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. He wouldn't lie to me."  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you either!"  
  
I started to get angry. Not only at Riku, but at Kairi too. Why would she think I lied to her!? I would never lie to her! I mean, sure, I did try to punch him, but I didn't even get a chance to!  
  
"Kairi, I swear, I wouldn't ever lie to you," I said again.   
  
She looked at me in the eyes, turned to Riku, and stormed off. Then, they walked out of the gym. And soon, everybody in the gym left.   
I was all alone. Alone again...  
  
**[Kairi's PoV]  
**  
I had a lot of questions on my mind.  
  
_'Did Sora lie to me?'  
  
'Did Riku lie to me?'  
  
'Did Sora really punch Riku?'  
  
'Why am I starting to think Riku lied to me?'  
  
'...and why do I keep thinking Sora told the truth?'_  
  
All of these questions...why isn't there any answer!? I felt somebody grab my hand. Riku. I looked up at him, his aqua eyes shining and looking down at me.   
  
_'Why is this reminding me of Sora...?'_  
  
I looked at the ground.   
  
"Riku...are you sure it was Sora who punched you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I thought he was a nice guy and all..but I guess not," he said. He didn't sound like he was lying...but I can't judge him by his tone.  
  
"Oh...okay...Riku?"  
  
"Yes, Kairi?"  
  
His voice...it sounded really sweet and caring...  
  
"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Why would I?" he said, and smiled. I smiled back.   
  
_'He sounds like he's telling the truth...but at the same time, he sounds like he's lying.'_  
  
Suddenly, I thought about the play. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to ask...  
  
"Riku, are you gonna be in drama class?"  
  
"If you are," he replied.   
  
"I _am_ in drama class."  
  
I then told him about the play. He agreed that he would be in drama also. I also told him I was trying out for Juliet.   
  
"Then I will be the Romeo," he said.   
  
"I heard that..." I said, my voice trailing off.  
  
"That...?"  
  
"Sora's gonna try out for that part too. Selphie told me."  
  
"He won't get the part. I'm your Romeo."  
  
I smiled.  
_'Why do I somehow have a feeling Sora will get the part?'_

"Right..." I said, my voice trailing off. He looked at me with concern.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied, faking a smile. He stared at me.

"Nothing...at all?"

"Nothing," I repeated. "Umm, I have to go, ok? So...uh...see ya!"

And ran off, not even looking back at him. I ran to my locker and grabbed all of my things and stuffed them into my backpack. I glanced at the clock. 1:39 PM. _'Yes! I'm gonna go home soon!'_   
Suddenly, I saw Yuffie walking and decided to talk to her.

"Hi, Yuffie. We...haven't talked in awhile," I greeted her.

"Hiya!" She replied. She was tapping her feet, thinking of something to say. "Uh...sooo..."

"So..." I echoed. I didn't know what to say. Our conversations aren't normally like this. We usually had a suject to talk about and chat about it until school ended. But the conversation was different. A lot different than the others.

**[Sora's PoV]**

I walked to my locker, slowly. A lot of things were on my mind. I looked at the clock on the wall. 1:52 PM. _'Might as well go home.'_

"Hey Sora!" A voice chirped behind me. It was Yuffie, obviously.

"Hi..." I replied. I tried to sound happy, but I don't think she 'bought it.'

"Hey, whats wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing..."

Yuffie shrugged and said,"Well, don't forget the plan! Remember: its gonna be tomorrow! Meet me by the school entrance when ya get to school!"

And she ran off through the empty hallways. I sighed. _'I think this is the worst day of this school year...'_

------------  
**Author's Notes:** That was a pretty long chapter. o.o; Hope ya liked it :D

Yuffie's Plan (aka O:G-S-W-K-I-O-R-U-A-C) will be in the next chapter. :D I don't think the chapter will be as long as this one, though. :/

Oh yeah, Y'know for Sora's flashback about the Scrooge thingy? I forgot what the ghost thing was called, so if I got it wrong, don't blame me (I'll edit it later if I _did_ get it wrong) =P Also, remember it said 'Thousands...no, millions' were in the audience? That was just Sora exaggerating. :)

Well, since you got this far, why not review? -wink wink-

------------

**Special Messages:**

**Juzlovnsora-** Ooo! Thankehs, but do I really deserve an award? -hears somebody shout 'NO!'- o.o;   
Sorry it took so long just to update X.x; Oh, and don't worry, I also suffer the case of hyperolligylical =P

**AliasFan-**GREAT poem! You're a better poet than me! (really, you are. My poems dont make sense...) Thank you sooo much . I was **so** happy when I read your review :D

**Kriss Kay-** Yay, a new reviewer :D Thanks a lot!

**Black-Rose72-**Some of the things in this story has happened to me, too. -cough- Lol. Thanks .

**Zilly-**Yay! Finally I have time to read your story. I really like it =D Update soon ;D

**Lyphe-** I like your story too! Its really well written O.O Lol, I hate packing and un-packing luggage X.x;

------------

That is all. Sorry if you weren't mentioned. (I told you im lazy! =P) Well, please review. (You'll make me **very** happy if you do!) :D


	7. Action: Yuffie's Plan

---------------  
  
**Author's Notes**:Hiya =3 Thanks for all the reviews =D I was very happy when I read them -nods-

Sorry about the delays and stuff. I had to do **four** projects this month... X.x;  
And sorry that the chapters gonna be short...  
  
Anyway, enjoy! =D  
  
---------------  
  
**[Sora's Point of View]**  
I walked home from school, sadly. Looking into the sky, I sighed. Normally, I wouldn't walk home, but I didn't feel like riding in a car talking about how my day went to my mom. This day was too depressing.  
  
"Could this day get any worse!?" I yelled out loud, angrily. Suddenly, a car zoomed by, its wheels splashed into a puddle of mud and it flew and splashed all over my clothing.   
  
"Well, that answered my question," I said to myself. I continued to walk. I passed by Selphie's house. It was a small, white house, surrounded by flowers. I sighed. I remember we used to play around there when we were younger...We'd usually play tag or something and Selphie would force me to be 'It.'  
  
_"'Kay, lets play Tag!" the energetic Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Why do we have to play what you want, man?" Wakka complained, still having his accent.  
  
"Yeah! Why do we always play that boring game!?" I said. Selphie rolled her eyes.  
  
"'Cause I'm older than both of you and I'm the boss," Selphie replied. Wakka and I looked at each other.  
  
"You're younger than both of us!" I said.   
  
"...Er...well, too bad. We're GOING to play tag, We're GOING to have fun, and we're GOING to have Sora to be 'It.'" Selphie said, in a bitchy-like voice.  
  
Wakka and I were silent. I grinned and poked Selphie on the arm.   
  
"YOU'RE IT!"  
  
And I ran off, Selphie chased me, and Wakka watched us, laughing his head off.  
_  
Those were the old days...I missed those days. I sighed and continued walking, my hands were in my pockets.   
  
"WOAH! What happened to YOU!?" A voice exclaimed behind me. It was obviously Selphie.  
  
"Some car came by and the mud and water on the ground spalshed on me..." I replied, not looking back at Selphie. Again, I walked, hearing footsteps behind me.  
  
"Umm...you need a ride or something? You're not going to walk all the way home looking like _THAT_, are you?" Selphie asked.   
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
...  
  
"Really,really, really sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I was getting a little annoyed. At school, she's all mad at me for some reason and now she's nice? The footsteps behind me stopped. I turned around and saw that Selphie was staring at me.  
  
"...Well...uh..see you...tomorrow...then..." Selphie said, slowly.   
  
"Um..yeah. Whatever." I replied. Selphie was still following me, for some reason.  
  
"Uh...so..." Selphie said, her voice trailing off.  
  
"Why are you following me?" I asked. Not to sound rude, but I just had to know.   
  
"I dunno. I'm bored."  
  
We continued walking. It was silent. I looked up at the sky. I could tell it was about to rain, considering that it was grey.   
  
Finally, we arrived at my house. I walked to the front porch. I turned back and saw Selphie standing and staring at me.  
  
"Uh...you wanna go inside or something?" I asked. Selphie shook her head.  
  
"No, thats okay. I'll just stay out here, where the sun in shining, the birds are chirping," Selphie replied. I was confused, there was no shining sun and no birds were chirping.  
  
"Umm...okay...just come in whenever you want..." I said, and I went inside the house and closed the door behind me. I felt a bit guilty. I should just convinced her to go in or something. 'I should just go change...wince I'm still covered in mud..'  
  
I went upstairs in my bedroom and changed into cleaner clothing. I rushed downstairs and looked out the window. Rain was now pouring..and Selphie was still outside! I immediately flew opened the door.  
  
"Selphie! Get inside! Its raining!" I yelled to her.   
  
"No, no! Its okay!" She yelled back. Is she kidding me?   
  
"Just get in! I'll call me mom and she could drive you home."  
  
Selphie didn't move an inch. I sighed.  
  
"Selphie, just get in."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
She sounded a little unsure, but walked inside. She sat down on the couch.   
  
"Er...do you, uh, need a ride or..something?" I asked.   
  
"I'm sorry," Selphie said, ignoring my question. "For being rude at school."  
  
"Oh, uh, thats okay...I guess," I replied. She smiled.   
  
"Okay, thats cool. Well, Im gonna go now," Selphie said, and got up from the couch.  
  
"Wait! You're gonna walk home...in the rain!?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?"   
  
"Because you'll get sick!"  
  
"Whatever. Stop acting like my mom," Selphie said, sarcasticly. She walked to the door. I grabbed her arm.  
  
"You should at least borrow an umbrella or something!" I said. Selphie pushed my hand away.  
  
"Nah! Its okay! Really! See ya!"  
  
And she walked away, outside in the rain. I sighed. I yelled at her, trying to get her to come back, but she didn't listen.  
  
"Well...if she gets sick or something, it's really not my fault..." I mumbled. (a/n:Lemme just remind you all: This is not a Sora x Selphie. Hrm, lemme say that again: This is NOT Sora x Selphie. This part of the story was just talking about their friendship and stuff...)  
  
**[The next day...]**

Mom dropped me off at school. Yuffie, Selphie, and Wakka were waiting for me at the entrance. Yuffie was holding a cellphone in her hands.

"Here," Yufie said, handing me the cellphone. "Pretend you're talking in it whenever you see Kairi and Riku alone in the hallways. Remember that Selphie's the one you're breaking up with."

"Umm..okay," I replied. Yuffie grinned and then ran off somewhere. Selphie followed.

"Man, you think this is goin' to work?" Wakka asked.

"Maybe...not," I replied.

_-RRRIIINNNGGG-_

"See ya, man!" Wakka said, and walked away.

"Yeah...see ya..." I mumbled. Suddenly, I felt somebody shove me.

"Move it, asshole," The person, which was Riku, said, coldly.

"You're the asshole, asshole," I mumbled. Riku turned around and glared at me.

"What'd you say!?"

"Nothing..."

Riku smirked and walked away.

"Hey! You're not gonna let him boss you around like that, are you!?" A voice said behind me. It was Selphie.

"I thought you left with Yuffie," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I did. But I saw Riku push you so I ran over here."

"He did that on purpose?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh well, he rea--"

"I just got an idea!" Selphie said, jumping up and down. I frowned.

"We need to get...get REVENGE on Riku!!! Stay here! I'm gonna tell Yuffie!" Selphie said, and ran off to where Yuffie was. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

---

I walked into the crowded hallways. School was almost over. I haven't seen Kairi and Riku together yet. I strolled over to my locker and waited until everybody went to their classes. I sighed. _'Guess they're not around...'_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer, getting louder. I gasped. It must be them...

"Hold on, Riku," A voice, Kairi's voice, said. "I need to get something."

"I'll come with you," Another voice replied. My eye twitched. Riku.   
Their footsteps became louder._ 'Oh! The cellphone!'  
_I pulled out the cellphone out of my pocket and brought it up to my ear. Kairi and Riku came into view. Riku glared at me and Kairi didn't even glance at me.

"Uhh..." I said, into the cellphone. "Selphie, I'm _breaking up_ with you." (pause) "Yes, _breaking up_ with you." (pause) "Don't you dare hang up!" (pause) "No, I _broke up_ with you!"

I tried to say it as loud as I can, so Kairi could hear. Kairi didn't even look at me! Riku gave me a strange look on his face. _'Man, I feel so stupid.'  
_Riku smirked and pulled Kairi closer to him...and kissed her! My jaw dropped down. Kairi seemed a little surprised, but didn't pull away. _'How dare he..'  
_I glared at Riku and talked into the cellphone once more:

"Oh, god, are you still here? I told you! I'm _BREAKING UP_ with you. So I'm _SINGLE_ now. Did you hear that? I'm--_RRRIIIINNNNGGGG"_

_'Oh shit!'  
_The cellphone I was talking into had rung.

---------------

**Author's Notes:**Eee, sorry, it's so short and VERY crappy. =( Sorry, sorry, sorry!   
Well, er, please review? =D I'll be **very** happy if you do!  
And can you all do me a favor and R&R either on of my other two fanfics? Thanks n.n


	8. Entertainment: Goin' to the Movies

¤-----------------¤  
**You're the One I Truly Love**  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
Goin' to the Movies Tonight  
  
**«Special Thanks to:»**  
Zanisha, Juzlovnsora, Lithe, Cynthia(), Heartless Kairi, MidnightxDragon, gssff(), SummonerMomo, Kriss Kay, Aliasfan, Spec21, Van de Fanelia, Sugacoated-Cherries, and SoranKairiForever!!()  
  
for reviewing n.n  
  
**«Author's Notes:»**  
  
O.o WOAH, I haven't updated since May! Sorry to keep you guys waiting like that. =(  
Go ahead, throw a rock at me.   
  
¤------------------¤  
  
The confused couple looked at Sora, who started trembling uncontrollably. He brought the cellphone down, looking sheepishly at his shoes. He wanted to say something— anything! But he was too scared to. He did the only thing he could do:  
  
He ran away.  
  
¤---¤  
  
Yuffie sipped her can of soda. She impatiently waited for Sora outside the school courtyard, sitting on a wooden bench. She blew strands of her black hair off her forehead, tapping her foot rapidly up and down.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The black haired girl rocked back and forth, getting stares from people around her. Finally, she spotted Sora running towards her.  
  
"God, what took you so long?! Did the plan work?" She took a sip from her drink, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Well, it was going out great but then the cellphone kinda rang and I ran away."  
  
_Spit._   
  
Yuffie spat out the soda in her mouth in shock...right onto Sora's face and shirt. He scrunched up his face in disgust, wiping off the soda on his face with his hand.  
  
"Who called?!"  
  
"I dunno...yuck, I could taste some of that soda in my mouth..."  
  
"We're pratically kissing," Yuffie joked. The brunette shot a glare at her. She frowned and extended her hand forward. "Gimme my cellphone."  
  
He did so. She flipped it open, pressing a few buttons. She rolled her eyes, smirking.  
  
"What?" Sora inquired curiously.  
  
"The person who called you was my boyfriend. Stupid him."  
  
"YOU have a boyfriend?!"  
  
"Yeeeaaahhh, so?  
  
"...Who?"  
  
"None of your buisness!"  
  
¤---¤  
  
"Heeeeya, Kairi! How was _YOUR _day?!"   
  
Yuffie followed Kairi through the halls. The red haired girl ran her fingers through her hair,  
  
"Err, it was fine, I guess. But it was weird when Sora just came out of nowhere and started breaking up with Selphie, or at least I thought he was until his cellphone started ringing. What's the deal with that?"  
  
"Uh, uh, uh well shouldn't you be happy?!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That he broke up with Selphie!"  
  
"But he_ didn't_ break up with Selphie."  
  
"Yes, he did!"  
  
"Then why did his cellphone ring?"  
  
"...That wasn't his cellphone...that was his, um, beeper thing!"  
  
"Yuff? He doesn't have a beeper."  
  
"YES HE DOES! He showed me!"  
  
"Okaaayy...then why'd he run away?"  
  
"'C-c-cause he didn't want to check in PUBLIC who paged him!"  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, Riku asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him tonight. Isn't it awesome?!"  
  
"AND YOU SAID 'YES'???!!!"  
  
"Of course. Why would I reject?"  
  
"Because I was about to ask you if you wanted to go, uh, ice skating!"  
  
"Really? Sorry, but he asked me first."  
  
"...Well, you could tell Rikka that you made plans with ME...not in a lesbian way."  
  
Kairi giggled. "It's _Riku_. And no, I won't. He looked so eager to ask me anyway. Maybe next time."  
  
Yuffie clenched her fist. _'Is there_ ANY _way to change this girl's mind?!'_ she thought. The girl silently growled. _'Ah-ha! I'll think of something!'_  
  
"Kairi," she said,"I'm sorry but I have to tell you something very, very important."  
  
"What is it, Yuffie?"  
  
"Sora...Sora...." Yuffie fake sniffed,"I-is..."  
  
"What?" Kairi stopped walking, anxious to hear her out.  
  
"I'm sorry for being the one telling you this but...Sora is, uh, dying."  
  
_'DAMMIT YUFFIE!!!'_ The black haired girl screamed in her thoughts. Kairi's facial expression went blank, un-readable.  
  
"W-what?! Oh, my God! How is he dying?!"  
  
_'Wow, she believes me.'_ "Err, he's suffering from a disease."  
  
"What kind of disease?"  
  
"Uh..." (_'I'll have to make up a disease.'_) "A deadly disease. It's called...OompaLoompa, uh, BaChocaLocka."  
  
Yuffie mentally hit herself on the forehead as Kairi placed a hand over her heart. "Oh my...when will he...go?"  
  
Yuffie's face brightened. "Tonight!"  
  
"Tonight? Oh gosh. After all this time, I've been treating him so badly...I have to go see him."  
  
The auburn haired girl pushed Yuffie away, in search for Sora. Yuffie mentally gave her a pat on the back. "Yuffie, you are brilliant," she murmured, grinning.   
  
¤---¤  
  
Sora dabbed the napkin on his shirt, trying to dry his shirt from Yuffie's soda. He mumbled some curses under his breath. He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. The boy turned around, but only to see Kairi.  
  
"H-h-hi, Kairi! About the cellphone, that was—"  
  
He couldn't finish, Kairi threw herself onto him. Sora formed a strange look onto his face. _'Why is she hugging me?!'_ he thought.   
  
"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked, her voice a little muffled.  
  
"Huh? Tell you what?"  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know."  
  
"But...I don't know."  
  
"Riiight. Anyway, don't worry. I will always remember you and you will have a place in my heart. Forever and a day!"  
  
"...Um, Okkaaayyy..."  
  
"A-and don't worry. I will, and hopefully Riku, will be attending your funeral."  
  
"Oka— WHAT???!!!!"  
  
"Your funeral. I'm sure Riku will come, you'll see!"  
  
"I'M NOT GONNA DIE!!!"  
  
"You...what?"  
  
"I'm NOT dying!!!"  
  
"Aw, poor you. I'm sure you'll have a great afterlife."  
  
"I'M NOT DYING!!!"  
  
"Oh, Sora. Everybody has to go sometime. Don't worry so much!"  
  
"B-bu-but I'm not—"  
  
"Yuffie told me. I know you can try to deny it, but it won't change a thing."  
  
"YUFFIE told you this?!"  
  
"Yes...anyway, Sora, I'll cancel my date with Riku tonight so I can be with you. Will that make you happy?"  
  
He sighed. "Actually, yes. Yes, that'll make me very happy."  
  
¤---¤  
  
Sora and Yuffie were passing notes in class, not paying attention to Professor Sephiroth's boring lecture about...well, they didn't know since they weren't paying attention.  
  
**_You just HAD to tell her I was dying. —Sora_**  
_That was the first thing that came to my mind! —Yuffie_  
**_You could've told her I was sick or something._**  
_Well sor-ry! At least I got you on a date with her!_  
**_She's only dating me because she thinks I'm DYING._**  
_A date is still a date._  
**_How will she react when I come to school tomorrow? She'll think I'm dead by then._**  
  
"Sora, Yuffie? Would you like to share to the whole class what you are talking about?" they heard Professor Sephiroth mutter. He caught them red-handed passing the note. He snatched it, reading its content.   
  
"Please don't read it out loud. Please don't read it out loud," Sora whispered. To his misfortune, he did read it out loud. And (you guessed it) Kairi heard everything.   
  
¤---¤  
  
That class soon ended. Sora and Yuffie sat on a bench outside the school courtyard. Selphie spotted them, and she skipped over to two. "Hiya guys!"  
  
"Hey," the two replied. Yuffie blew her black locks off her forehead.   
  
"Um, so how did Yuffie's plan go? Good? Tell me it's good!"  
  
"It failed," Sora mumbled.  
  
"Really?! Oh no..."  
  
"But," Yuffie said,"I have _another _plan. A good plan."  
  
Sora mentally hit himself on the head. "Your plans...suck."  
  
"This plan rules all! I'm sure it'll work. And anyways, it involves getting revenge on Riku!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Tonight, Kairi and Riku are 'just going to the movies', when, really, they're gonna watch a romantic movie and then Riku will 'make his move' on Kairi. But right before he does that, you dump popcorn on his head and then we run away."  
  
"What kind of plan is THAT!?"  
  
"A good one. I call it 'Operation: Go-to-Movies-and-then-dump-popcorn-on-Riku's-head-before-he-makes-his-move'. AKA O:GTMATDPORHBHMHM!"  
  
"Do we have to call it that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
¤---¤  
  
After school, Sora had gotten a ride over to Yuffie's house. He was dazzled at the building, which looked more like a mansion than a normal house. Sora gazed in awe at it. Yuffie rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hel-lo?!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
She grasped his arm firmlyand dragged him into her 'house'. Once inside, Yuffie pulled him over to her room which was (surprisingly) dark. Sora thought most girls' rooms were pink and full of stuffed animals, but Yuffie's was the opposite of that.  
  
"Okay. Here is how the plan goes. First, we arrive at the movie theater the same time Kairi and Riku will go, which I suspect is at seven since thats what the time is for most dates. Second, we try to eavesdrop on them and hear what movie they're gonna watch. Third, we buy the tickets. Fourth, we go to the food stand and buy two large popcorns, one is for the plan and the other is for me. Fifth, we go to the movie and then we try to sit in the seats behind Riku and Kairi. Sixth, once Riku tries to 'make his move', you dump the popcorn on his head and then we run out of the theater! It may be hard, but I think we'll manage," Yuffie announced, pacing back and forth the room.  
  
"I have a question," Sora said, raising his arm like a student,"What if they see us? Don't we need some sort of disguise?"  
  
Yuffie grinned,"Of course! That's why we're here."  
  
She walked over to her closet and pulled out...something. Yuffie tossed Sora a black wig and mustache. She grinned and layed a blonde wig upon her head.  
  
"I am _not _wearing a fake mustache."  
  
"You'll have to if you want your girl."  
  
"...Ugh."  
  
"Geez, how much gel do you put in your hair?!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sora mumbled something like _'I can't believe I'm doing this'_ and put on the black, curly wig. He somehow managed to make the mustache stick on. "Pfft..."  
  
"I have another question. Wouldn't they still know it's us since our clothing will be the same?"  
  
"No. They'll just think it's coincidence."  
  
"'Kay whatever."  
  
Yuffie walked over to a nearby desk, opening the drawer and pulling out something. She opened the object, which turned out to be make-up.  
  
"I thought I'd never use this again," she uttered.  
  
¤---¤  
  
_6:52 PM_  
  
Sora and Yuffie had arrived at the movie theater early. The two sat on a cement bench, searching Kairi and Riku. Yuffie shuddered as the wind blew against her cheek. She hugged herself and trembled.  
  
"Hey are you sure that they would come at seven? What if they're already in there?" Sora asked. Yuffie rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Trust me. I've known Kairi for years. Her dates are _always _at seven."  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
_6:55 PM_  
  
"ARG! I'm so bored!"  
  
"Yuffie, it's only been three minutes."  
  
"It feels like three HOURS!"  
  
...  
  
"What the hell is taking so long?!"  
  
"Yuffie, it's only been five seconds."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
_6:59 PM_  
  
"...Sora? Knock knock!"  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Uhhh...hey! Kairi's here!"  
  
"'Uhhh hey! Kairi's here' who?"  
  
"Kairi's here!"  
  
"...I don't quite understand that joke."  
  
"LOOK!"  
  
Sora looked in the direction Yuffie was pointing at. There they were, Kairi and Riku were walking up to the ticket booth.  
  
"Wait here, Sora! I'll go try to hear what movie they're watching!"  
  
¤---¤  
  
Kairi held Riku's hand while they waited their turn in the line. A blonde girl approached behind them. Kairi was a little suspicous about this girl; she kept trying not to giggle.  
  
"Kairi?" she heard Riku say.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What movie would you like to watch?"  
  
She scanned through the list of movies. "Uh, what about 'Invasion of the Mutated Bunnies'?"  
  
The blonde haired girl immediately ran off. Kairi stared at her as she ran to God-knows-where. She raised her eyebrows as Riku scratched his head.  
  
"Er, are you sure you want to watch..._that_?"  
  
She smiled. "We don't have to watch it if you don't want to. Wanna watch 'I, Spider-Woman Two'?"  
  
"Heh. Okay."  
  
He sighed in relief. _'Phew.'_ he thought. Soon, it was their turn to buy the tickets. "Two tickets for 'I, Spider-Woman Two'."  
  
¤---¤  
  
"They're gonna watch 'Invasion of the Mutated Bunnies'," Yuffie spoke. She breathed heavily, laying her hands on her knees.  
  
"Are you sure they're gonna watch _that_?"  
  
"Positive. Anyway, haven't you seen those television shows that have those couples making out in a G-rated movie?"   
  
"...No."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go!"  
  
The two walked over to the ticket booth. "Yuffie, remember to keep a low profile, meaning don't tell anybody about yourself or anything personal to Kairi or Riku and don't let anybody get suspicious about our plan."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Sora pulled out his wallet and said,"Two tickets for 'Invasion of the Mutated Bunnies."  
  
"Hi. I'm his _fiance_. We're here on a _date_. A normal, _normal_ date at the movie theaters. Did you know I'm a buisness woman? I'm not on buisness because my buisness doesn't want me to have a buisness yet. Want to see my card? Oh, I must've left it in Conference Room B. By the way, my name is Regina Falangie. _Falangie_," Yuffie announced, trying to keep a 'low profile'. Sora rolled his eyes. The ticket-person gave Yuffie a strange look and then handed Sora the tickets. The two strolled over to the food area. Yuffie greedily bought two boxes of chocolate, soda, and her own popcorn. Sora held the other bucket of popcorn. They then entered the 'Invasion of the Mutated Bunnies' area, handing the tickets to the employee. Inside, they tried spotting Kairi and Riku.  
  
"Sora, I don't see them!"  
  
"Let's just take our seats for now. Once we see them, we'll move to the seats behind them."  
  
The two sat in the center of the movie theater. Yuffie munched on her popcorn while Sora tried looking for Kairi and Riku.  
  
"Geez, where are they?" Sora mumbled.  
  
"They're probably buying food, too. Let's just wait...hey, the movie is starting!"  
  
_**"Mister Hop-Hop! Something terrible has happened in La-La Land!"**_   
  
Sora shuddered at the sight of the bunnies. _'Why, oh why, did Kairi choose this stupid movie?!'_ he thought. He slumped into his seat. The brunette looked around the room. Unsurprisingly, there were a lot of little kids and some adults watching this movie. But the adults were most probably their parents. _'Oh crap, we're the_ only_ teens here!'_ Sora thought. _'God, why are Kairi and Riku taking so long to buy food?!'  
_  
_**"Twinkle-Winkle, we must save the Planet....we must save La-la Land!!!"  
  
"How will we do that, Mister Hop-Hop?"  
  
"We must contact the 'humans' on Planet Earth. Our world, Planet Cutie, is in their hands..."  
  
"What is happening to our fellow bunny friends?!"  
  
"Doctor Hare is turning them into Mutated Bunnies! We must stop him!"  
  
"How will we do that, Mister Hop-Hop? And how will we get these 'humans' here in Planet Cutie?"  
  
"We will find a way. We will find a way....if all of us Bunnies turn into Mutants...who knows what we'll be forced to do..."**_  
  
Sora mentally hit himself on the forehead._ 'I CAN'T STAND THIS TORTURE!!!'_ he screamed in his mind.  
  
¤---¤  
  
Kairi shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She didn't like these PG-13 movies, only G-rated ones. But she didn't mind since Riku was with her. He seemed to be enjoying the action in this movie.   
  
**_"I have the power to control the robots," muttered Doctor Robo Roboto. He motioned for his assistants to turn on the robots. His observers watched carefully as he approached one of his robots. Patience Parker, who was here to take pictures for a newspaper, narrowed her eyes. She didn't like this idea of robots at all.   
  
"Watch, everybody, as I tell this robot to do everything I say!" Roboto said. Suddenly, one of the robots grabbed one of Roboto's assistant's neck, squeezing it. All of the observers screamed, they scattered and tried to escape the laboratory. But the robots blocked the exit. Patience Parker ran to an area where nobody was, thankfully the robots weren't there either. She would save them as her 'other self': Spider-Woman. Before, she took off her coat, she heard laughter...  
  
"See? The robots will do anything I command."  
  
Patience pulled her coat back on and went back to the area. All of the observers stumbled back, frightened by the robots. Roboto smirked and murmured,"Anything I command..."  
  
Patience bit her lip and whispered to her friend, Harry,"He wanted that robot to nearly kill that guy?!"  
  
"..."_**  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes.   
  
¤---¤  
  
Yuffie rested her head onto Sora's shoulder. She clutched his arm tightly. A tear fell from her eyes, and she wiped it away with her thumb. Sora rolled his eyes.  
  
**_"Noooo! Mister Hop-Hop! Don't die!!!"  
  
_**"Don't die Mister Hop-Hop..." Yuffie whispered. She sniffed again.  
  
**_"I must...it's the only way to restore our fellow Bunny friends. Do not worry. Thanks to these humans, everybody in La-La Land will be turned back to normal. They will no longer be mutants."  
  
"B-But—"  
  
"Do not worry, Twinkle-Winkle. I will....I will....Uggghhh..."  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Twinkle-Winkle grasped Hop-Hop's paw. Hop-Hop ... ... ... was dead. The humans gathered around the two bunnies, bowing their heads.   
_**  
Yuffie sniffed again, slurping her soda at the same time. Sora layed his head on his hand, bored to death. He forgot why he was even watching this movie. He blew a lock of his chocolate hair. "Stupid bunnies..." he mumbled.

¤------------------¤  
**«Disclaimer:»**  
Don't own and did not create:  
Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy  
Spider-Man 2  
I, Robot  
Catwoman  
The name 'Regina Falangie', which I got from Friends  
=P

**«Ending Author's Notes:»  
**Bah, I felt like ending it. Sorry for this pathetic excuse for a chapter X.x

'I, Spider-Woman 2' is a mix between I, Robot;Spider-Man 2 (this movie was **awesome**, by the way); and Catwoman. I haven't watched I, Robot and Catwoman yet, but I might this weekend. Yay. =P Lol and 'Invasion of the Mutated Bunnies' is something I made up.

Next chapter will have the auditions for the play (no, i didn't forget about it. lol)

_Quick Advertisement:_Can ya read my other fic, 'Just Married', if you didn't yet? It's Sokairi and Squffie =) You don't have to unless you want to =D

**REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Try: Play Auditions

* * *

**You're the One I Truly Love**  
Chapter IX:  
_Try: Play Auditions_

**Book I: _Loving Her_**

* * *

_Point of View: Sora_

We left the theaters about an hour after the movie ended. Apparently, Mister Hop-Hop somehow got revived, turning into some kind of Super-Duper-Ultra-Mega-Bionic Bunny, and sent Doctor Hare back to No-No Land, and saved Planet Cutie. Isn't that just _dandy_?

I saw Kairi and Riku walking off somewhere, chattering away. We snuck up behind them, finding out that they went to _another _movie. I hate my life. I hate my life. I **hate** my life.

As we walked to Yuffie's house, I just couldn't help but feel a little happy— I realized Yuffie was my first date. Ever. . . .  
And I kind of _liked _it, even if we did see a stupid bunny movie. That's...weird.

"That movie was so cool," Yuffie said, stretching out her arms in the air. "Did you hear there's gonna be a sequel? _Invasion of the Mutated Bunnies II: The Return of Doctor Hare_."

"Woo-freakin'-hoo."

"Oh, you're just mad 'cuz we went to the wrong movie. Deal with it, will you? Besides, I had a great time. We should go out again, huh? Saturday, maybe?"

"Yeah, but_ I'm_ going to pick the movie next time."

"As long as you pay for me." She winked, and added,"And you hafta pay for my food."

I smiled. "Sure."

-

When we got to Yuffie's house, we ended up just watching _I Love Yuffie—_er, I mean_ Lucy_—at ten 'o clock. All the popcorn I ate at the theaters must have been poisoned or something 'cuz I'm really not myself today. I mean, we were gonna go out _again_ next Saturday, for God's sake...oh no.

I just made another date with _Yuffie_—and this one isn't one of those crazy plans to get Kairi to be my girlfriend. This is an _actual_ date...well, kinda. How many times can I be stupid in one day?  
Wait a minute...YUFFIE HAS A BOYFRIEND. A BOYFRIEND! God, I'm such an **IDIOT**.

"Yuffie," I blurted out. "I can't do it. I just can't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she barked.

"I can't go out with you! You would be cheating on your boyfriend! How could I do that to you? Oh, how can I be such an idiot? I'm so, so, so stupid! So, so, so, so—"

"Sora," Yuffie interrupted,"Shut. UP."

"What?"

Yuffie snapped. "First of all, who ever said we were going out? Just because we went to the movies together doesn't mean we're actually _going out. _Second of all, I would never cheat on my man. I love him, he loves me. Or something like that. And third, you're stupid—we all are. We're only human; nobody's perfect!" She took a deep breath as I sat there, mortified. All of those points she made...they were right. Yuffie smiled and said,"Wow, I feel smart."

I seriously could not talk now.

"Hey...are you mad at me?" Yuffie asked. "Sora?"

"N-No," I mumbled, fiddling with my jacket zipper. "Sorry."

"Good."

And then she rested her head on my shoulder. Oh, God. She whispered,"Good...'cuz then who else would I go to the movies with? Vinny's gone off on a business trip for a month."

Vinny? That's probably her boyfriend...but what the hell kind of name is _that_?...Oh, wait. I'm the one with a girl's name.  
Before I could say anything else, Yuffie had drifted off asleep.

...I could have sworn she whispered my name before she was gone.

_"Sora..."_

-

I'm back at the place I hate: school.

It's third period—Ms. Lionheart's English class, except Ms. L was absent, so we had a substitute instead; know who that is? Mrs. Carl, who's _worse_ than Mrs. Moon. Seriously.  
She's always out to get me, just because I told her something(_"Mrs. Carl, you're not supposed to talk on your cellphone during class."_). Hey, it's not my fault the damn principal made that rule.

"Okay, take out your reading books and read for twenty minutes," the teacher said, while dialing a number on her cellphone.

As I pulled out my book, I felt an object hit me on the head. "Ow!"

Mrs. Carl pulled away from her precious cellphone. "QUIET!" And she shot a glare at me. I nervously smiled. I focused on reading my book until the person behind me tapped my shoulder and gave me a piece of folded-up paper:

_Hey, are you gonna try out as Romeo in the play? —Yuf_

My eyebrows arched for a second. What play?...oh, right. In drama class. I wrote back, and we started having a conversation over the paper:  
**Yeah, maybe I will  
**_MAYBE?  
_**Fine, I will  
**_U say it like u don't want to try out  
_**I never said I didn't want to  
**_I never said you did  
_**You're confusing me now.  
**_YOU'RE confusing ME. Gawd.  
_**OK, so we're confusing each other. Anyway, are the auditions today?  
**_Yes, you butt.  
_**Don't call me that**  
_BUTT BUTT BUTT BUTT_

I laughed when I read that, earning another glare from Mrs. Carl, and then she went back to talking on her cellphone,"Yeah, I _know_. She is soo stupid...I _know_!..."

**Hey...why am I auditioning for Romeo, again?**  
_Geez, you sure have a bad memory._  
**Well?**  
_KAIRI! Duh_  
**Oh, yeah...  
**_I'm auditioning as the cow_  
**You are? Since when were you in drama?**  
_I was tired of being in choir so I switched_  
**...Why do you want to be a COW**  
_I'm good at being a cow. MOOO. See?_  
**Haha**

"SORA!" Mrs. Carl barked. "Why are you NOT reading your book? I clearly told you, to READ your BOOK. Why are you not—KAIRI? Are you chewing GUM? That's against school rules. BOTH OF YOU HAVE DETENTION!"

Neither of us said anything, for if we did, we'd get two weeks of detention. Great...but at least I won't be alone in detention.

**-**

Time flew by fast, and I found myself up on the stage at sixth period (Drama). Earlier, that bastard Riku had tried out as Romeo. It seemed everybody wanted him to get the part. Riddiculus, really.  
All we—whoever was trying out the part as Romeo—had to do was saying,"Hi, I'm Romeo." Some drama class this is. Seriously, all we have to do is say ONE line—and that's it! You're done auditioning!  
I've always thought this school was cheap. Really, I have.

"Hi, I'm Romeo—" I began.

"Good job! BRAVO!" Ms. Heartsilly cheered. "Awesome job! That was just AMAZING!"

See? I told you.

Selphie came up to me as I began to leave the stage. "Can you believe this?" she said. "Ms. Heartsilly is such a terrible teacher! Geez, I tried out as Juliet, and all I had to say is,'Hi, I'm Juliet.' WHAT KIND OF PLAY IS THIS?"

"Shut up! She can hear you, you know!" Ms. Heartsilly was glaring at the two of us.

"Hi, I'm a cow!" we heard Yuffie shout. "MOO."

"Awesome job, Yuffie! Excellent!"

**RIIIING**

"Get going, class. The results should be up by tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note thing:**

Guess who's back! Back again! Daggerly's back! Tell a friend!  
...Sorry. Heh heh heh.

I had to stop there 'cuz my sister wants to go on. Stupid her. If there's any errors, sorry—plus, stupid document manager hates me and keeps screwing up this. -shakes fist-

Oh yeah! I'm gonna divide this story into 'books', kinda like this one book called _The Tale of Desperaux_ (dunno how to spell it, heh heh). There's probably gonna be three 'books', so yay. o.O  
Oh, no reviewer responses now 'cuz I have to go soon.  
I'm gonna rewrite all the chapters, but you won't have to reread them because they're gonna be the same thing, except with bold/italics and stuff.

REVIEW PLEASE! You're wasting your time if you flame, 'cuz I won't care about them.  
Next chapter: The play audition results! And detention!  
O.O This play is gonna be so screwed up...bwahahaha...


	10. Results: Good and Bad News

**_OoOoO_**  
**You're the One I Truly Love**  
Chapter IX:  
_Results: Good and Bad News_

**Book I: _Loving Her  
OoOoO_**

(Point of view: Sora)

_Damn._

I can't sleep now 'cuz I'm worrying about the play results. Who knows? Maybe I might get that stupid position as a cow. A cow, dammit!

School ended about, I don't know, four hours ago? Yuffie kept babbling on about how she was so good at her part. I tried shutting her up by talking about something else, but she'd kept on talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and...

...you get the point.

"Sooora!" I heard Mom yell from downstairs. "MAIL!"

Wow, I never get mail—um, I mean, cool.

I jumped off my bed, heading out the door. My foot got caught in one of the straps of my backpack, sending me crashing into my desk. "Oww!"

"SORA, HONEY!" Mom—who had come out of nowhere—shrieked. She ran over to my side, feeling my forehead. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you dying? BREATHE...one, two, three! One, two, three! That's it! I'm taking you to the hospital RIGHT NOW!"

"No, no—"

"Grab your jacket, sweetie. No, wait! You can't walk! I'll grab your coat, you get in the car!"

"But—"

"We'll get there in a jiffy! Don't worry, you can open your package later."

"MOM—"

"Oooh, I knew something was wrong with you today!"

"MOM, I'M FINE."

Finally, she calmed down, wiping her forehead. "Well why didn't you just say so, Sora? You silly little boy." She patted my head and then pointed at a box on the ground. "There's your package. It's from your Uncle Lexaeus." She shook her head, muttering 'tsk tsk tsk.' "Poor old man. He thought your birthday was today, so he sent you a present."

I picked up the package, finding the wrapping paper slightly ripped and taped back together. "Did...did you open this!"

Mom looked surprised. "_Of course_ I did. What if there was something dangerous in it, hmm?"

"Wow...thanks, Mom..."

"You're welcome, Sora. Enjoy your diary!"

..._What_. What? **WHAT!**

"My present is a _what_!"

But she was already gone. I peeled off the tape and opened up the cardboard box. Inside it revealed... ... ... a pink book. A pink notebook. A pink diary.

"Diaries are for girls!" I yelled to myself. "What does he think I am? A_ girl_?"

Oh, wait. That's right: Uncle Lexaeus and I never did meet each other. Mom told me they talked about me in a few of their conversations. He probably thought Sora was a girl's name. Why am I cursed with such a name?

I threw the _journal _onto my bed and headed downstairs. Thanks, but no thanks, Uncle Lexaeus. The phone rang as I passed by the kitchen. I reached out for it and muttered,"Hello?"

_"Hey, wassup, Sora?"_ came Yuffie's voice on the other line.

"Oh, Yuffie. Hey."

_"My boyfriend's birthday is coming up, and I have no idea what to give him. Any suggestions?"_

"Why don't you give him a diary?" I said sarcasticly.

_"Um, NO." _Smart. _"What the hell are you smoking?"_

"Oh, it's just that I got a diary for my birthday—"

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"It's just that—"

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Yuffie—"

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

I waited. "...It's just that—"

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"... ... ...Are you done?"

_"Go on."_

When I was done explaining how I got it, Yuffie burst into laughter again, and I couldn't talk to her for about five minutes because she kept interrupting me. Geez, it wasn't_ that_ funny...wasit?She said, after calming down,"_You should be happy you got at least something. Why don't you write in it? You know, to plan on how to win over Kairi and stuff like that. Write down observations at school."_

"Hm, yeah, I guess."

And so I wrote the first entry that night:

_Dear Diar—Journal, _

_Um. Okay. I got this diar—JOURNAL, as an early birthday present. I'm gonna write down stuff about how to get Kairi to be my girlfriend—because that damn bastard Riku 'took her' away from me. I'm pretty crazy about her, I guess. Um. Yeah.  
I'm taking this to school, too, but I'll be really careful. Yuffie said I should take it to school, so I could write down everything before I forget. I won't let anyone touch my backpack. I'll die if anybody finds this.  
...Great. Not only do I have a girl's name, but I'm starting to sound like one, too. I'm hanging out with Yuffie and Selphie way too much, aren't I?_

I didn't sign my name after the entry, just in case I lose it at school and somebody just happens to find it.

-

At school, I caught up with Wakka and we went to check out the results of the play at the Multi-Purpose Room. A group of people had gathered around the bulletin board, complaining and shrieking. I pushed my way towards front, reading the bright green paper pinned on the middle of the board:

**MS. HEARTSILLY'S CLASS - PERIODS 2, 4, & 6  
PLAY RESULTS FOR "_Romeo and Juliet; Version Heartsilly_"**

**Romeo...Sora (P.6)  
Juliet...Kairi (P.6)  
Narrator...Blank (P.4)  
King Pooh, Romeo's father****...Raijin (P.2)  
King Barret, Juliet's father...Brother (P.4)  
Queen Goofyrella, wife of King Pooh...Fujin (P.2)  
Queen Donaldzilla, wife of King Barret...Yuna (P.6)  
Townsperson...Yuffie (P.6)  
Chicken...Selphie (P.6)  
Priest...Squall (P.4)  
Hot Dog Seller...Zell (P.2)  
Cow...Riku (P.6)  
Soldiers...Steiner (P.2); Rude (P.4);Tseng (P.6)**

**If there are any questions, please ask Ms. Heartsilly during lunch by Friday. People not listed will be part of the stage crew. If person cannot play their position, these are the alternates:**

**Romeo...Wakka (P.6)  
Juliet...**

I didn't bother reading the rest of the alternates because I GOT THE PART. That's right! I. Got. The. Part.

"I'm...a...townsperson?" came Yuffie's low voice. "_Riku_ is the cow?"

"I got the part! I got the part! This is a 'Dear Diary' moment!" I cheered. Everybody stared at me. "Uhhh, I mean, _cool_. I got the part."

"You sure are happy," Kairi said, who was standing right next to me.

"Hey, Kairi."

She sighed. "We have detention. Eh, well good thing it's in the morning, 'cause then I could practice my part."

"Oh yeaaah..."

"You know what Riku did for me? He got himself in trouble _on purpose_ just to have detention with me. Isn't that so nice of him? Of course, I think it's real stupid just to do that for me—but still! That's so sweet of him."

Just when I thought this was the greatest day of my life, there just _had_ to be bad news. "He's an idiot. A complete idiot," I muttered.

"Mm, I know, but I thought it was really nice of him. Hey, we should get going now. We get another two days of detention if we don't get there on time."

-

_Dear Di—Journal,_

_I'm sitting next to Kairi. In detention. I'm on the right side of her, while Riku's on the other._

_Man, it's really loud in here. Really, really loud. I don't think the teacher, Quina (we're not sure if the teacher's a she or a he. On the board it says 'M. Quina,' so we don't know what the M stands for), doesn't speak English very well, so we could talk as much as we want in here. I'm secretly writing here (everybody thinks I'm working on an Enlgish essay; they don't think I'm writing in a diary), and Riku is talking to Kairi. _

"Hey, Sora. Do you know when_ GreenMonth_'s new CD is coming out?" Kairi suddenly asked. I shook my head, quickly covering my book. She turned her head and continued to talk to Riku.

_Kairi just asked me if I knew when_ GreenMonth_'s new CD comes out. She must like that kind of music. Good, this is useful information. _

_Oh yeah! I forgot to mention...I GOT THE PART AS ROMEO IN THE PLAY. Hahahahaha, IN YOUR FACE, RIKU! AHAHAHA. _

"'Ey, Sora! Did we have any homework for English?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I don't think so."

"...Then how come you said you were writing an English essay..."

"I meant that this is...a science essay."

"Great, we have a science essay?"

Oh crap. I forgot Kairi's in pratically all my classes. "This is extra credit." Good. Nobody does extra credit except me (most of the time).

"Ooh! Extra credit! So, what do we have to write about for it? My grades are pretty low right now, and I really need to raise them."

D'oh! "Umm...you have to write about..."

"Sora, there _is_ no extra credit, is there?"

No use in lying anymore. "No, there isn't." I'm just about ready to kill myself.

Kairi turned to Riku. "Wow, you're right, Riku. He _can't_ be trusted."

WHAT! THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT ME! "What do you mean by that!" I snapped.

"Oh, don't take it personally. We were just playing around," Kairi said, smiling.

_I have a crush on an idiot whose boyfriend is also an idiot. No, he's a bigger idiot than she is. No, she's not an idiot. Only he is!_

The pencil's led snapped off because I was writing too hard. I closed my diary and layed it in the way back of the backpack, and then got up to sharpen my pencil. The pencil sharpener was near the exit door, so when the door swung open, it hit me right on my face. "OW!"

"Sora! Geez, what're you doing near the door? You _trying _to get hit or something?"

I rubbed my nose and looked at the speaker...YUFFIE? "What're you doing here!"

"I got detention 'cuz I knew you'd screw up or something when you're going to talk to Kairi."

"You got detention on purpose?"

"Yeah." And then she dragged me over back to my desk. "You need to listen better, you know that?"

"You're stupid," I spat. "Getting detention just to get here."

"Maybe." She glared at Riku. "Look at 'im...The guy who stole my part as the cow. Just look at 'im."  
And when I did, he was playing _Rock, Paper, Scissors_ with Kairi. "Just look at that guy, all playing around with his little girlfriend. Oooh, just_ look_. YOU SUCK, RIKU!"

They stared at us for a moment, and went back to just talking.

-

( Third Person PoV )

"Look at him, Kairi. Talking to his new girlfriend Yuffie," Riku snarled, shaking his fist. "The guy who stole my part in the play."

Kairi giggled, doing the same motion with her hand. "They're going out?"

"I think so."

"But...But Yuffie has a boyfriend. I think."

"Really?" Riku smirked, looking at the two. "She doesn't seem like the type who'd go out with _anybody,_ though."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe she's going out with two guys. Kinda. Unless she broke up with her first one."

"YOU SUCK, RIKU!" They heard Yuffie scream.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Riku mumbled.

"She's kinda crazy. You get used to it if you hang out with her a lot."

"Hm...I feel a little sorry for Sora. A little."

-

( Point of View: Sora )

I wonder what they were talking about.

"By the way, can I see your," Yuffie hushed her voice,"_diary_."

"Yuffie! It's not a," I lowered my voice,"_diary_. It's...a journal. Or a notebook, whatever. But it is not, I repeat, _not_ a diary."

"Just give me the damn book, Sora."

Sighing, I pulled open my backpack and reached for my notebook in the back. Hm, that's funny. Where is it? I opened the zipper farther and peered through the hole. Oh, God.

Oh, GOD.

It's not there.

It's. Not. There.

MY DIARY IS NOT THERE.

**Ring!**

"Yuffie," I hissed. "I can't find it! And first period starts NOW."

"What? Where'd you put it!"

"In here! In here!"

"Oh, God, Sora! How stupid can you get!"

Everybody in the classroom started leaving. Yuffie snatched my backpack out of my hands and she started to look for it. "Man, I would hate to be you right now," she said. "Look on the floor or something. Maybe you dropped it on the ground."

My eyes started searching the floor. A pencil, footprints, and pieces of paper. No diary—DAMMIT, it's not a diary! It's a NOTEBOOK.

"Riku, could you hold my books for a minute? I have to tie my shoes," I heard Kairi said. She handed some books to Riku and crouched down.

What I saw next almost killed me.

You know what Riku was holding?

An English textbook, a composition notebook, a Teen magazine, and a **pink book.**

**_OoOoO_  
**_A.N:  
_Yay, an update!  
**Everybody:** Finally. -.-;  
Eh heh heh heh.

Reviewer responses will be **on my profile** cuz if i do it here, it makes the chapter look way longer than it's supposed to be, and people who don't review don't have to scroll past all of the responses!

Hmm, what else...o.O;

oh yeah! If you want me to email you whenever I update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN A REVIEW! I'll notify you whenever I update** -this-** story!

Next chapter: Involving...  
Sora and Yuffie try to get Sora's diary—er, notebook—back from Riku!


	11. Switch: more Bad Luck

Read my profile after you're done reading this chapter, please. Sorry for the long wait.

-one.i.love -

**you're the one i truly love  
**_chapter xi:_  
switch: (more) bad luck

**Book I: _Loving Her_**

-one.i.love**-**

Oh..._crap._

"HAHAHAAHAHA, look, Sora! Riku has a pink book!" Yuffie laughed. "That's just so _stupid_!"

"I...I think that's MY pink book," I said.

"Oh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, _haha_, very funny. We need to get it back—Right. NOW."

She rubbed her chin with her hand. "Another job for Yuffie the Great! Gotta think of another plan...Gawd...Why must I be so...AMAZING?"

"Just hurry up, Yuffie!"

"Okay, okay, geez...oh! I know! We could jump him after school!"

"_No_."

"We could...pretend to be robbers and steal it from him!"

"_No_."

This wasn't going anywhere. I glanced back at Riku, who handed back Kairi the books after she was tying her shoes. "Great, now Kairi has it again."

"I GOT—"

I brought my hand to cover Yuffie's lips. "Shut up! She might hear us!"

Yuffie slapped my hand away. "No, no, no! I got it! I got a bloody brilliant plan! It's, by far, the best plan I've EVER thought of!"

"...So...what is it?"

"Let's just ask her for it."

"WHAT! We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's like going up to some random stranger and saying,'Hey, can I be your friend?'"

"What the hell? It's _nothing_ like that."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Shut up."

"No, _you_ shut up."

"This isn't helping the situation, you know."

She rolled her eyes, dragging me by the sleeve and taking me out the room. "It's your own damn fault for losing your own diary. Even I'm not stupid enough to do that—not that I have my own diary or anything. Hey, we should get going. We're gonna be..."

She paused, looking up at the ceiling...oh, god. Which probably meant—

"I have another plan."

"NO. No more 'plans!'"

"This one is different." She beams.

"You say that about all your plans!"

"This one is bloody brilliant." She smiles.

"You've been reading too many _Harry Potter_ books."

"I'm so SMART." She throws her arms up in the air.

"And you're really conceited, too."

Then she punches me.

-

Well. Yuffie was right: this time, her plan is different. But maybe I'm just really, really tired of everything; 'cuz when we pushed Riku into the janitor's closet and locked the door, I didn't feel like myself. Yeah, I think I am sick.

Yuffie rubbed her hands together. "Okay, so let's go find Kairi."

(_"LET ME OUT!"_ Riku yelled)

"Shut up, you. If you tell anybody we did this, prepare to wake up one morning and find that all your pretty, long hair is all gone," Yuffie threatened, kicking the door hard. "And I know where you live 'cuz I saw you mowing the lawn and planting flowers just outside your house. Oh, and I remember the time you fell off your bike...LAST YEAR!"

(".._You wouldn't_...")

"Oh, I would, pretty-boy. I would. MUAHAHAHAHA."

"You're kinda ruining the moment, Yuffie," I said.

"You just had to take my fun away, didn't you?"

-

Later we found Kairi, sitting on a bench alone. When she saw us come closer to her, she smiled and said,"Hey. Did you guys see Riku anywhere?"

"Nope," I said. I nudged Yuffie because she kept on trying to laugh.

"Oh...He said he was going to buy lunch for us... so I guess the line's pretty long, huh?"

"What line?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh, you know. The line to buy lunch..."

"Oh, right. Duh. Well, Sora brought you a sandwich. He made it himself. Huh, Sora?"

"Wha—Oh, right. Yeah, I brought you a sandwich thing."

I pulled out a sandwich from my backpack (Yuffie had made it a few minutes ago after we locked up Riku in the closet. Who knows what's inside it) and handed it to Kairi, who smiled and said,"That's really nice of you, Sora."

"Whatever."

"Eat it. Now," Yuffie snapped. Kairi examined the sandwich. Nervous, I nudged Yuffie again. Finally, Kairi took a huge bite out of it.

"Like it?" I asked, nervously smiling. Then, she swallowed and took another bite. "Yeah...it tastes really—oh, no," Kairi whispered.

"What?" Yuffie smiled.

Slowly, Kairi set the sandwich down on the bench, got up, and hastily walked away. "Sorry," she muttered.

"What is it? Something wrong?" I yelled after her, but she started to run, covering her mouth.

"My plan worked! Now, then. Where's her backpack...AHA!"

Yuffie, who had found Kairi's backpack, began to open it and look through her stuff. I looked back at where Kairi had ran, then asking,"What was it that made her sick?"

"Oh, I dunno. I put random stuff in the sandwich that I thought would make her sick...FOUND IT!"

Proud of herself, Yuffie held up a pink book; then she got up and did a weird dance. "WOOHOO, my plan worked!"

"Ugghh," we heard a moan.

"Oh, shit," Yuffie hid the book behind her back.

Kairi came back, clutching her stomach."Sora...you didn't put...nevermind..."

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked sweetly.

"I think I'm gonna go to the nurse's now...Sora, thanks for the sandwich...but I think you put something in it that I'm allergic to, or..." Kairi covered her mouth again. She grabbed her backpack and ran away.

"Yuffie, I think I love you," I said.

"Awwww...I love me, too."

I took the book from Yuffie's hand, flipping through the pages...then frowned. "Yuffie..."

"Huh? What?"

"...This isn't mine."

"WHAT!"

"This book. This book isn't mine...It's _Kairi's _diary."

"No...NO, NO, NO." Yuffie rubbed her temples. "No. No. No. No. No. NOOO."

I slammed the book shut, leaning back against the bench. "It's not my diary."

"Wait, are you sure? Are you really, really sure?"—she took the book and flipped to a page—"_'Dear Diary: Oh, my gosh. I got the part as Juliet in the play! Oh, my gosh, I'm SO happy. And you know what? Riku didn't get the part as Romeo. I was happy about that_—'"

"Wait...WHAT?" I yelled.

Yuffie smirked. "So, not only did my plan work, but now we know Kairi doesn't like Riku!"

She tossed the diary back to me, and I continued,"_'That's what I thought until I found out Sora got the part as Romeo. Oh, god. That creep is, like, so obsessed with me. I just pretend to be nice to him, since I don't want to hurt his feelings and all that. I swear, he's, like, my stalker or something_.'" And then, the world stopped turning. Time just seemed to freeze.

"Sora..." Yuffie whispered. "I'm...you know...sorry."

"She hates me. She really, really hates me."

"But Sora, let's face it: she'll never like you back."

"Are you trying to cheer me up or make things worse?"

"You didn't let me finish. She'll never like you back, and that's why you should just give up; move on!"

I think she was right.

Sighing, I tossed the book into a nearby trashcan; when it landed, it was still flipped to the page where it said...well, you know.

"You're not giving it back, Sora?"

"I don't care."

-

It's hard getting over a crush.

Even after that incident at lunch today, I still can't stop thinking about Kairi. I still like her. I still _love_ her.Of course, it did hurt me. I like her just a little less than before. Just a little. Yuffie came over to my house, and we ended up playing video games and stuff. She was still trying to convince me to give up, but it didn't work.

"I still think you should move on."

"I still like her for some reason."

"And I still think you should move on."

"It's hard."

"You're pathetic, Sora."

"I know. I know."

-

For the following week, neither of us have seen Kairi around school. Man, that sandwich might've been a little too much.

**Sixth period: drama**

Whenever we rehearsed for the play, Ms. Heartsilly had to read Kairi's lines, so I felt a little weird about saying 'I love you' to a teacher.

"Class, I got a phone call from Kairi's parents yesterday," the teacher announced today. We anxiously waited to hear more. "They say she's very ill, so she won't be able to play as Juliet."

Oh, crap.

"Who's the alternate, then?" A girl asked.

Ms. Heartsilly shifted uncomfortably.

"Well...I haven't got a chance to ask them yet... Their current role, I found out, isn't necessary to the play, so I will be asking them to change their role now to Juliet..."

"So, who is it?" the same girl asked.

"Riku."

- one.i.love -

_'I swear, he's, like, my stalker or something...haha, just kidding.  
I'm actually glad someone as nice as Sora has the role as Romeo.  
Yeah, he IS a little obsessed with me, but he's really a sweet person.  
Oh, man. I have to go. Riku's asking me something.  
Love, Kairi'_


End file.
